


Ispirazione a temi

by VelenoDolce



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 16,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4698821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelenoDolce/pseuds/VelenoDolce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piccole storie e one shot ispirate ai promtp inviatemi per la settimana evento sul gruppo fb 'We are ouf prompt'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Loki è un perfetto Serpeverde.

Karla Rosaria Watson  
THOR |   
Harry Potter Au.  
"Thor e Loki sono in due casate diverse, ma Loki si prendere sempre cura del fratello al punto che vive quasi di più nella loro sala grande che nella sua"

( Scagli tu le case ) 

Loki siede tranquillo accanto al fratellastro. L'osservava mentre cerca di sistemare la pozione che sbollenta nel calderone.  
“Più foglie di caricus tagliente. Non vedi che è bianca? Dovrebbe essere viola.” Gli suggerisce con un mezzo sorriso sarcastico.  
“Si può sapere che ci fa quello qui?” Ron fissa arrabbiato il moro serpeverde, che si volta a guardarlo dimostrando di averlo sentito perfettamente.  
“Sono con mio fratello, qualche obbiezione...?” Si trattiene dal chiamarlo nei modi in cui gli suggeriscono i compagni di casa.  
“Hmm” Thor alza la testa per controllare con chi stia parlando il moro. Sospira e scuote la testa, quella pozione proprio non va, Piton gli darà un voto tremendo.  
“Loki... Ti prego...” Implora accarezzando il braccio del ragazzo moro accanto a lui.  
“Due cucchiai di fiorensia e uno di polvere di fegato di rana... e, come ti ho già detto aggiungi le foglie, quelle viola che continui ad ignorare e che ti ho portato apposta. Tre, intere.” Loki lo dice esasperato.  
“Come fai a sapere che non le ho messe?” Thor borbotta quasi offeso.  
“Sei serio?” Lo sguardo che gli lancia il moro lo fa arrossire di imbarazzo.  
“I tuoi stupidi compagni di casa si chiedono cosa ci faccio io qui... Evito che tu sia bocciato, ecco cosa faccio.” Alza lo sguardo sui presenti in stanza con un piccolo sorrisino. Certo non può dire che per quell'aiuto extra: viene pagato dal padre; gli vengono assegnati punti perchè il biondino stupido è di un altra casa; i capitani delle squadre di tutti i giochi lo pagano profumatamente per le informazioni che raccoglie su quegli stupidi grifontonti.  
Guarda il calderone acanto a lui e sospira. Quella pozione è ancora bianca, e dovrebbe essere viola, è tanto difficile da capire che deve ficcarci dentro le foglie? Guarda il fratello e sospira ancora, evidentemente si.  
“La pozione è quasi a posto, cosa mancherà mai?” Loki quasi ride all'espressione del fratello. Ma poi lo vede illuminarsi, prendere le foglie viola e gettarle, finalmente, nel calderone. Thor sorride e gli mette la mano sul collo, avvicinandolo al viso.  
“Grazie Loki!” Gli dice guardandolo negli occhi e sorridendo felice, ha evitato la bocciatura in pozioni.  
La sua presenza lì gli da anche un altro vantaggio, stare appiccicato al suo biondino e sentire le sue mani su di lui...  
“A domani.” Sorride e si alza.


	2. Una regina ingombrante...

Alessandra Terzi  
Originale, rating libero - Alla regina non piace condividere. Non importa che abbia un regno ai suoi piedi. A lei importa solo del suo consigliere e vuole avere tutta la sua attenzione per sé. Lui però desidera le attenzioni del suo valletto, ma come fare a vivere questa relazione con la continua paura di essere separati? La soluzione è una sola; far sparire la regina.

 

Tau chiude gli occhi, esasperato. Fa un profondo respiro prima di riaprirli, sorridere ed annuire gentilmente. Vorrebbe poter urlare, protestare. Ma come si può disobbedire alla regina? Lei parla dolcemente, si siede sul suo letto. Lui stringe le coperte, per loro fortuna fa talmente freddo che si sono addormentati con il pigiama. Ha il terrore di sapere cosa avrebbe fatto e detto lei a trovarlo nudo. Questo o esaspera ancora di più, non è libero nemmeno più di dormire tranquillo nel suo letto. Ormai lei controlla ogni passo che fa, è estenuante. Lei sembra non accorgersene nemmeno, lo tratta come un suo oggetto. Lei parla per un ora, poi, finalmente, sbadiglia. Va via, e gli dice di presentarsi da lei la mattina dopo alle sette.  
“Si, mia regina.” Non può far altro che un piccolo inchino. Guarda l'orologio, è l'una del mattino, ora non può nemmeno più dormire?  
“Io non intendo tollerare oltre questa cosa morbosa!” Fale esce da sotto le coperte, ansima un po'.  
“Quasi ci morivo lì sotto!” Sibila arrabbiato. Aveva fatto appena in tempo a svegliarsi e a rendersi conto che qualcuno era entrato nelle stanze, l'unica cosa che aveva potuto fare era stato nascondersi sotto le coperte, che per loro fortuna erano abbastanza voluminose da nasconderlo.  
“Quasi mi veniva un infarto quando l'ho vista entrare, ho pensato che ti avrebbe bandito dal regno.” Tau stringe i pugni, un sospiro è l'unico segno della sua paura.  
“Amore...” Sussurra.  
“Stavolta ha superato il limite, non posso più sopportare tutto questo. Agiremo domani, prima che ci possa separare.” Dice risoluto. Non può andare avanti in quel modo. Fale si limita ad annuire.  
La regina aspetta il suo consigliere seduta al tavolo della colazione. Tau si inchina, per l'ultima volta, sorride. Un valletto entra in stanza, lei lo ignora, come sempre. Non si accorge dello sguardo d'intesa che si lanciano i due uomini, né dello strano colore della bevanda che gli viene messa difronte. La regina beve e viene avvolta da una strana luminescenza. Poi, d'improvviso, scompare.  
“E' andata.”  
“Si, nessuno ci ha visti qui, come sempre tutti le stanno ala larga più che possono.”  
“Andiamo nelle mie stanze passando dal passaggio segreto, poi tornerò qui passando dal corridoio e chiederò dov'è la regina. Nessuno farà domande e niente può ricondurre a noi.” Tau sorride. Sa che la regina è forte, una guerriera, in qualsiasi posto sia finta saprà cavarsela.  
La regina si guarda attorno, cosa è successo? Si domanda. Si trova al limitare di una foresta, davanti a lei una strana strada nera si snoda verso quella che sembra una città, ma i palazzi le sembrano così grandi... Pensa subito di essere vittima di un sortilegio. Quello strano servo, deve essere colpa sua. Sospira, ormai è lì, troverà il modo per diventare regina anche di quella strana città. Sorride.


	3. La vasca

Fuuma Efp  
THOR: Thorki.  
In cui Loki è un boss mafioso, mentre Thor è la sua guardia del corpo, ultimamente incaricato dallo stesso Loki di proteggerlo (e assisterlo) durante i suoi fin troppo lunghi bagni. Sia mai che qualcuno dei suoi nemici tenti di ucciderlo mentre è nudo. 

Thor stringe i pugni, cerca di stare fermo, di tenere lo sguardo fisso davanti a se. Si dice che tutto quello è ridicolo. È un mese che il suo capo ha l'ossessione che qualcuno lo possa attaccare quando è nella sua vasca, in casa, a fare il bagno. Inghiotte a vuoto, sente il rumore dell'acqua dell'enorme vasca, come Loki si muove per lavarsi. È una sua impressione o ci mette sempre più tempo? Si domanda cercando di respirare con calma.  
“Qualche problema, Thor?”  
Si gira automaticamente verso la voce e resta per alcuni secondi senza fiato.  
“No, signore.” Riesce a dire a fatica. Guarda la schiena e le natiche dell'uomo dentro la vasca.  
“Puoi chiamarmi Loki quando siamo soli. Te l'ho già detto.” Il capo si lava con calma le braccia, continuando a stare in piedi e ad ignorare, volutamente, quello che sta scatenando nella sua guardia del corpo...  
“Mi scusi, sign... Loki.” Sussurra quel nome a fatica. Mentre fissa l'altro piegarsi per lavarsi le gambe, mostrandogli un bello spettacolo.  
“Ho male alla spalla, vieni qui e lavami la schiena.” Loki lo ordina come se nulla fosse, mandandolo in iperventilazione. Quando non riceve risposta il moro si volta solo qualche secondo, per guardarlo.  
“Su, spogliati e lavami la schiena.” Ripete con un mezzo sorriso. Si siede nella vasca, l'acqua gli arriva quasi al collo. Sente dei rumori, ma si finge impassibile, rilassato. Sente l'uomo che entra in acqua, alle sue spalle. Gli porge la spugna senza voltarsi. Cerca di rimanere impassibile, nonostante l'eccitazione che gli da sapere che quel colosso di muscoli è nudo dietro di lui. Quando sente la mano di Thor sulla schiena chiude gli occhi, mordendosi il labbro inferiore per impedirsi una qualsiasi reazione. Vorrebbe che non ci fosse la spugna. Vorrebbe sentire quelle dita, e non solo sulla schiena. Si volta, cercando nella sua mente una scusa qualsiasi per farsi toccare ancora, ma si blocca. Il biondo è inginocchiato e la sua erezione è ben visibile davanti a lui. Alza lentamente gli occhi su quel corpo tonico, fa un piccolo sorriso quando vede l'espressione di desiderio, paura e colpa su quel viso, è anche arrossito, e i suoi occhi sono due piccole pozze di cielo limpido.  
“Lavami i capelli.” Gli ordina voltandosi del tutto. Il biondo si muove meccanicamente, ma esegue l'ordine. Si deve mordere il labbro per impedirsi di gemere quando sente quelle grosse mani frizionargli la testa con gentilezza.  
“State sanguinando...” Thor lo guarda sorpreso, alcune gocce di sangue gli scivolano dal labbro, ha stretto troppo. Il biondo si sciacqua una mano e gli accarezza il labbro, per togliere via il sangue. Non capisce se sia lui o Loki a sporgersi per primo, sa solo che quelle labbra sono morbide e hanno il sapore del sangue quando le bacia e le accarezza con la lingua. Sussulta quando si rende conto di quello che sta facendo. Però il capo sembra gradire, non si ritrae, anzi, apre leggermente le labbra permettendogli di approfondire il bacio. Stringe Loki a se, lo vuole. Non dovrebbe, lo sa, ma averlo lì, nudo e duro contro di lui lo sta facendo impazzire.  
Qualcuno bussa alla porta, facendoli staccare immediatamente.  
“Capo, una telefonata urgente.” Una delle altre guardie del corpo parla attraverso la porta chiusa.  
“Arrivo subito.” Loki spera di sembrare infastidito, non eccitato come si sente in realtà. Guarda Thor davanti a se che lo fissa con uno sguardo perso, come se non capisse cosa stava facendo fino a pochi secondi prima. Loki sorride e gli da un bacio prima di uscire dalla vasca.  
“Domani mi laverai tu. Mi piace...” Dice iniziando ad asciugarsi. Si finge indifferente, ma il cuore gli batte impazzito nel petto.


	4. Preoccupazione.

Sharon Tuccio  
Drarry! AU (non ho capito se ne scrivi, altrimenti considera solo "l'amicizia")  
Potter e Malfoy sono in classe insieme fin dall'asilo, si odiano fin dall'asilo finché alle superiori Harry non rimane coinvolto in un incidente stradale lieve con Ron e un certo biondo corre all'ospedale (meglio fluff che angst) 

Draco è semi sdraiato sul divano, guarda annoiato la tv.  
“Caro, sei in ritardo oggi.” Narcissa accoglie il marito alla porta, al rientro dal lavoro.  
“C'era un interruzione, dovuta ad un incidente, giù vicino al parco.” Lui sbuffa, infastidito. Draco si volta, curioso.  
“Che è successo?” Chiede cercando di interessarsi a qualcosa, possibilmente che non abbia un paio di occhi verdi.  
“Due ragazzini in moto sono finiti contro una macchina.” Lucius guarda il figlio con un cipiglio severo.  
“Chi erano?” Chiede evitando di commentare il fato che lui vuole la moto e il padre no.  
“Sono del quartiere, il figlio di quello stupido del mio collega e quel ragazzino moro... non mi ricordo mai il nome... eppure siete andati all'asilo insieme...” L'uomo parla pensieroso mentre si siede nella sua poltrona.  
“Not? Thomas?” Draco pensa che pur di non farsi vedere con Ron Teo si sarebbe buttato sotto un treno...  
“No, quello con cui litigavi sempre, l'orfano che vive con gli zii.” Lucius apre il giornale, per lui la questione è irrilevante.  
“Potter...” Draco lo sussurra, pensando immediatamente a un paio di occhi verdi...  
“Mamma, io esco, torno poi, vado da un amico.” Dice mettendosi la giacca, non sente risposta, è già fuori che cammina verso l'ospedale.  
La prima cosa che pensa Harry è che gli fa male il braccio sinistro. Attorno a lui sembra che ci sia una guerra, tanto è il rumore. La seconda cosa che pensa è che non è del tutto vestito... Spalanca gli occhi nella fastidiosa luce artificiale dell'ospedale. Si guarda attorno spaesato. Cerca di alzarsi.  
“Fermo Harry, hai un braccio rotto, te lo devono ingessare.” La voce di Draco gli sembra preoccupata.  
“Draco?” Si domanda, guardando il ragazzo biondo che lo blocca a letto tenendolo per le spalle.  
“Hai avuto un piccolo incidente. Niente di grave, tu hai un braccio rotto, Ron la caviglia. Poteva andarvi molto peggio.” Draco cerca di sembrare tranquillo. Ma ha avuto davvero paura quando correva lì.  
“Si... ricordo. La moto e la macchina che non rispettava il semaforo...” Harry si calma, e fa un mezzo sorriso. L'altro gli lascia le spalle e si siede accanto a lui, sul letto.  
“Eri presente?” Chiede guardando quegli occhi chiari che vagano per la stanza, evitando lui. In risposta l'altro scuote la testa.  
“Perchè sei qui?” Una semplice domanda che gli manda in tilt il cuore. Per me? Si domanda.  
“Non lo so...” Draco non vuole ammettere che ha avuto paura e che voleva solo vederlo.  
“Grazie.” Harry non sa se sia davvero lì per lui, ma c'è. Questo è molto più di quanto si sarebbe mai sognato.  
“Come ti senti? Mi hanno detto che hai preso una brutta botta. Hai male da qualche parte?” Il biondo cerca di cambiare argomento.  
“Mi fa un po' male il braccio. Solo questo.” Il moro sorride.  
“Sei sotto antidolorifici. Il peggio sarà dopo.” Draco si mordicchia il labbro. È così vicino a Harry che il suo cuore e la sua mente sono in tilt. Ma cerca di darsi un contegno. In fondo lui è un Malfoy, la sua è una delle famiglie nobili più antiche d'Inghilterra... Poi si volta e si perde in un paio di occhi verdi. Si sporge lentamente e gli da un leggero bacio sulle labbra.  
L'arrivo dell'infermiere li fa staccare all'istante, entrambi arrossiscono. Quando Draco cerca di alzarsi Harry lo blocca stringendogli la maglia con la mano.  
“Resta con me...” Sussurra.  
“Sì.” Il ragazzo biondo non ha altre parole, sente il suo cuore che gli rimbomba nelle orecchie.


	5. Dentro una cella

Alice Sacchini  
Thorki, Modern AU.  
Dopo una rissa in un pub/discoteca/quellocheé, Thor e Loki sono costretti a condividere una cella per la notte 

 

“La smetti di fissarmi in quel modo?” Loki è infastidito. È tutta colpa di quel colosso biondo se lui è lì, in cella.  
“Sei seduto davanti a me, ovvio che ti guardo.” Thor lo dice iniziando ad arrabbiarsi ancora.  
“Allora siediti da un altra parte. E smettila di fissarmi.” L'uomo moro lo guarda con astio.  
“Se no che fai? Mi picchi? Hai visto che non è facile.” Il biondo lo sfida, con un mezzo sorriso.  
“E' tutta colpa tua, stupido armadio senza cervello. Potresti almeno mostrare un po' di cordoglio.”  
“Non sono uno stupido. Smettila di insultarmi.” Thor si alza in pidi stringendo i pugni.  
“Non è colpa mia, è stata la natura a non aver avuto pietà.” Il moro ride.  
“Smettila.” Le mani del colosso sono sulle sue spalle in pochi secondi. Ma stavolta lui non è ubriaco come prima, e non ha voglia di uscire da lì pieno di lividi.  
“Ti piace mettermi le mani addosso...” Domanda mentre il suo sorriso diventa malizioso.  
“Cosa?” Il biondo non capisce, lo guarda confuso. Loki si lascia andare all'indietro, l'altro gli era poggiato contro e si sbilancia, finendo semi sdraiato sopra di lui sul lettino della cella.  
“Da quel che sento ti deve piacere molto...” Continua, spostando appena il bacino per sottolineare il punto focale della situazione.  
“Mi vuoi, Thor?” Sussurra passandosi la lingua sulle labbra.  
“Come...” Il biondo non capisce più nulla. La sua mente dice di fuggire, mentre il suo corpo vorrebbe solo poter levare quei vestiti.  
“Su, Thor, so bene cosa vuoi da me.” Loki continua a chiamare l'altro per nome. Gli piace il suono di quella parola. Thor.  
“C...come sai il mio nome?” Il biondo non sa cosa deve fare, è troppo eccitato per scostarsi, senza contare il fatto che sente anche lui quanto questo piaccia a quel piccolo demonio che schiaccia sul materasso.  
“Come se tu non sapessi il mio... Dai Thor, ammetti che quello che provi per me non è odio, ma desiderio.” Il moro vorrebbe rimanere sul tono canzonatorio, ma ormai non resiste più. Quel loro gioco lo sta facendo impazzire.  
“Loki...” Il biondo lo dice incerto. Al moro manca il respiro, quanto ha desiderato sentiglielo dire. Allarga le gambe, un invito esplicito. Ha paura, in quel modo si sta esponendo troppo, la sua mente gli urla che quello è un suicidio. Ma il suo cuore... quello sta urlando di gioia anche solo per il fatto che il biondo gli sia così vicino senza picchiarlo.  
“Thor...” Vorrebbe trovare una frase divertente o sprezzante, ma si perde in quegli occhi chiari che sembrano persi. Gli mette le mani tra i capelli e lo attira in un bacio profondo. Tutto il suo corpo freme a quel contatto tanto agognato.  
Il rumore ella porta che si apre li fa sussultare, interrompendo il bacio.  
“Ma che schifo. Andatevene a casa prima che vi trattenga per atti osceni.” Un poliziotto lo guarda e ride.  
“Se siamo ancora vestiti...” Loki lo dice divertito, Thor è arrossito e non riesce ad alzare lo sguardo dal pavimento. Lo prende per mano e lo trascina via. Ha paura, che succederà ora? Il biondo si tirerà indietro? Praticamente lo trascina fino a casa sua, in silenzio. Si chiude la porta alle spalle. Se lo picchiasse ancora?  
“Loki.” La voce di Thor è arrabbiata. Non sa se fosse tutto uno scherzo o cosa. Fa voltare il moro con la forza. Perdendosi in due occhi spaventati. Gli manca il fiato. Alza la mano e lo vede chiudere gli occhi, in attesa di un pugno.  
“Mi farai impazzire...” Gli dice baciandolo con passione.  
“Thor...” Loki geme il nome quando sente le mani forti passargli gentili sul corpo.


	6. La lista

Klaudia Liu Barbera  
Remus/Tonks, AU in cui sono due spie che devono indagare sulla vita dell'altro 

Remus cammina per la strada di un minuscolo paesino di montagna. Sa che lei lo sta guardando da una delle finestre del piccolo Hotel, è l'unico posto dove può aver trovato alloggio. Sorride. Entra nella pasticceria, prende dei pasticcini panna, fragole e cioccolato. Quelli che lei preferisce. Poi và a comprare del vino. È sicuro che lì non li disturberà nessuno. Sia che quell'incontro si trasformi in galante sia che diventi un omicidio. In due parole convince il receptionist che quella chiusa nella stanza è sua moglie, che lui l'ha fatta arrabbiare e che le vuole chiedere perdono. Sorride salendo le scale. Apre direttamente la porta. Lei è seduta su una poltroncina, accanto alla finestra.  
“Ci siamo spiati a vicenda per troppo, non credi?” Le domanda, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle e poggiando sul letto il vassoio di paste.  
“Volevo una pausa. Che ne dici di una serata senza lavoro?” Continua prendendo il vino bianco frizzante e due bicchieri dalla busta. Lei non parla, buon segno.  
“Mi hai visto comprare tutto, sai che non porto veleni o armi con me, come te, del resto. Mi vuoi far compagnia?” Apre il vino e lo versa per entrambi. Lascia che sia lei a scegliere il bicchiere e beve lui per primo.  
“Sai bene cosa mi piace...” Lei sorride e si alza. Prende il pacchetto della pasticceria e lo apre, sedendosi sul letto.  
“Si, spero di essere anche io in quella lista...” Remus le si avvicina, passandole una mano sul collo e scendendo lentamente sulla schiena. Lei lo guarda e lui si abbassa a baciarla.  
“Tu sei nella mia e io nella tua...” Tonks si lascia stendere sul letto. Un giorno di ferie se lo è meritato anche lei.


	7. Il gatto nero

Gaia Riddle Gold  
Remus/Severus AU! Dove Severus è un felino e Remus il suo padrone

“Miaaaa Miaaaaaaaa!” Severus salta sul corpo del suo servo, steso sotto le coperte.  
“Mmm Sevy basta... Ho sonno.” Remus si domanda per la millesima volta perchè si è preso in casa quella tortura nera. Viene morso sulla mano.  
“Miaaaaa” Il gatto è oltraggiato, come osa il suo servo ignorarlo mentre ha fame?  
“Si, si, ho capito...” Remus si alza, con i capelli sconvolti e gli occhi lucidi dal sonno. Quel diavoletto nero gli ha piantato le unghie sulla schiena.  
“Miaaaaaa” Severus lo dice offeso, fissandolo con i suoi profondi occhioni gialli.  
“Hai fame?” Il biondino si gratta la testa. E si decide a dar da mangiare al suo amato gatto.  
“Non è che qui io sono il servo e tu il padrone?” Gli chiede dopo che il gatto ha finito e gli salta sul petto, sistemandosi sotto le coperte, sulla sua pelle, facendosi coccolare prima della nanna.  
“Miaa.” Il gatto gli dice che è ovvio, mentre si lascia andare al sonno. Facendo le fusa per quelle coccole notturne extra.


	8. L'angelo

Gaia Riddle Gold  
Remus/Severus AU!Rinascimento: Severus ha ordinato un affresco dal famoso pittore Remus

Remus dipinge il piccolo puttino cercando di ignorare lo sguardo penetrante del padrone di casa. Quell'uomo è così strano... Ha sentito gli uomini della locanda dire di tutto su di lui. Che è un prete, uno stregone, un medico, uno scrittore, un pazzo. Ma lui non può avvalorare nessuna di quelle teorie. Perchè ha parlato con quell'uomo solo una volta, quando gli ha commissionato l'affresco. Poi il nulla. Se non si contano i suoi sguardi penetranti. Quegli occhi neri gli fanno ribollire il sangue in un modo non proprio consono al loro rapporto. Però non può mostrare il suo vero interesse. Potrebbe finire molto male per lui. Quindi non gli resta che continuare a dipingere, in silenzio, con il cuore che batte talmente veloce da fargli male.   
Quella tortura dura quasi un mese. Poi lo avvisano che il padrone di casa starà via alcune settimane. Finirà il quadro quando lui non sarà presente. Arriva a disegnare i due angeli che reggono la corona della casata dello strano padrone di casa. Lui non riesce a decidersi che volti e colori usare. Gli angeli sono nudi, le ali aperte e bianche. Fa una pazzia, disegna il primo a sua immagine, i capelli biondi e gli occhi dorati. Nessuno gli dice nulla. Alcuni dei servi guardano l'affresco e fanno apprezzamenti divertiti. Poi arriva all'ultimo angelo. I capelli neri, e gli occhi... per quelli impiega tantissimo tempo, ci mette tutto se stesso per renderli così profondi e vivi, così penetranti. Alla fine è soddisfatto del viso, ha solo dubbi sul corpo. Pensa di usare una metrica classica. Segna l'altezza, abbozza il corpo. Si è fatto tardi, ormai non si sentono nemmeno i rumori della servitù.  
“Non avete mangiato.” Una voce lo fa sussultare. Si vola e lui è lì. In piedi a fissare il quadro con interesse.  
“Pensavo aveste finito. Ma vedo che vi manca il corpo dell'ultimo angelo...” Severus guarda i muscoli appena abbozzati dell'angelo.  
“Sono io?” Domanda, retorico.  
“Si. Ho pensato che sareste stato perfetto come angelo.” Remus gli risponde lo stesso, si morde l'interno della guancia, teso.  
“Ma non ho quei muscoli. Forse dovrei farvi da modello?” Severus sorride.  
“Se volete che il quadro sia veritiero sarebbe perfetto se potessi prendervi le misure.” Il pittore non sa nemmeno da dove arrivi quella voce, è uguale alla sua, ma sicura, e non è certo come lui si sente.  
“Ma non qui. Venite con me, nelle mie stanze. Lì potrete fare degli schizzi sul mio corpo.” La voce del padrone di casa è bassa e provocante. Remus prende uno dei suoi album e pensa al doppio senso di quella frase con una crescente eccitazione.  
Arrivati in camera Severus si spoglia tranquillo.  
“Devo essere nudo?” Domanda divertito, l'altro riesce solo ad annuire. Remus dubita di riuscire a restare concentrato. Dubita anche di riuscire a respirare quando lo vede levarsi tutti gli indumenti e rimanere nudo, davanti a lui.  
“Se continuate a fissarmi in quel modo rischiate di farmi eccitare. E poi come si fa?” Severus gli si avvicina. È tornato appena gli hanno comunicato che il pittore aveva abbozzato lui nel quadro. Voleva farglielo cancellare, ma poi aveva visto il suo volto, i suoi occhi e si era visto bello, per la prima volta in vita sua. Merito di quel bellissimo pittore, che gli fa impazzire il cuore.  
Remus non sa cosa fare, ha il cuore impazzito. Allunga la mano per toccare quei muscoli leggeri, quel copro tonico. Non gli importa più di nulla. Vuole solo baciare quel bellissimo e misterioso padrone di casa...


	9. Il contratto

Gaia Riddle Gold  
Avengers: Loki/Steve AU!Mondo reale Dove Steve è il datore di lavoro e Loki è il bel impiegato.

“La pratica Rufalo è archiviata. Ci meritiamo un po' di pausa, che ne dice Steve?” La donna dai capelli rossi sorride.  
“Direi che vi meritate una bella cena.” Steve, il suo capo sorride.  
“Offre lei?” Natasha sorride, ha già deciso di far mettere insieme il suo capo con il nuovo arrivato. Che sta in silenzio a guardarli. Conosce Steve da anni, e mai lo aveva visto così interessato a qualcuno, specialmente in ufficio.  
“Ovviamente. Avete impegni?” L'uomo biondo davanti a lei sorride, ingenuo.  
“Nessun impegno potrebbe che non si può rimandare per una cena con voi due. Loki, non accetto un no.” La rossa si volta verso l'uomo alto e moro che li guarda in silenzio. Lo spiazza sempre quando si rivolge a lui in quel modo. Di solito la gente lo evita, ma lei sembra essere immune alle sue occhiatacce. Può solo annuire con un mezzo sorriso.  
“Vado a prendere la giacca.” Lui sospira e si alza. In effetti non aveva nulla da fare. Solo cenare, guardare la tv e andare a dormire. È in quella città da pochi mesi, e non è uno che fa amicizia facilmente.  
La cena scorre piacevole, chiacchierano del più e del meno, delle loro vite e dei loro interessi, o almeno ci tentano, Loki non si lascia andare a confidenze. Natasha tenta di far ubriacare il moro, però ottiene solo di far ubriacare il povero Steve. Nessuna delle sue trovate per far ammorbidire il moro sembra funzionare. Quando escono dal ristorante Steve barcolla.  
“Loki, puoi accompagnarlo tu? Io devo tornare a casa, è anche troppo tardi per me.” La donna sorride, forse ha visto uno spiraglio nel comportamento del moro, che ogni tanto guarda il capo senza farsi notare. Lo lascia davanti a un taxi e li saluta dando a Loki l'indirizzo di Steve.  
Rimasto solo con il suo capo, Loki non sa cosa fare. Lasciarlo davanti casa e sperare che arrivi da solo al suo letto? Aiutarlo? C'è troppa poca strada per farlo decidere. Davanti al portone del palazzo Steve apre la portiera, ma le gambe non lo reggono e lui praticamente si accascia sul marciapiede. Loki paga il taxi e lo tira su. Un braccio di Steve sulle sue spalle e uno suo sul fianco del biondo. Gli da una strana sensazione avere l'uomo così stretto a se. Ed è male. Lo sa. Il custode li guarda sorpreso, ma gli chiama l'ascensore.  
“Steve dove sono le chiavi di casa?” Loki cerca di reggerlo.   
Steve lo guarda senza dire nulla, non è poi così ubriaco da non capire dove sono e cosa succede. Vuole solo vedere fin dive si spingerà l'uomo che lo tiene in piedi. Sussulta appena quando l'altro gli infila le mani in tasca per cercare le chiavi. Che lui sa perfettamente essere nella tasca dei pantaloni.  
“Chi me lo fa fare... Spero solo non vomiti. O davvero lo lascio qui...” Loki sospira. Trova le chiavi, e qualcos'altro a cui non vuole pensare... apre finalmente la porta dell'appartamento. La luce si accende automaticamente. La casa è spaziosa. Pochi mobili, pulita. Riesce a trascinarlo fino al letto. Non riesce a capire come, ma ci finisce sopra, con Steve che preme su di lui. Il cuore gli impazzisce, mentre sente l'eccitazione dell'uomo contro di sé. Chiude gli occhi e sospira, non deve fare nulla, è il suo capo quello...  
Steve apre gli occhi, i loro visi sono vicinissimi.  
“Mi piaci dal primo momento che ti ho visto.” Confessa con un sorriso.  
“Sei così perfetto. Magnifico. Stupendo.” E' quello che ha sempre pensato, l'alcol che ha in corpo lo aiuta a dirlo.  
“Di solito mi dicono che sono sbagliato...” Il moro sussurra, triste.  
“Mi piaci da morire...” Steve lo dice prima di baciare quelle labbra fini e morbide. Loki può solo ricambiare, mente e cuore in subbuglio.


	10. Un bicchiere di troppo

Gaia Riddle Gold  
Avengers: Fem!Loki/Fem!Tony, dove Loki e Tony sono due femmine che si litigano Steve, per poi scoprirsi innamorate.

 

Tony si sistema l'ultima vite e sorride trionfante. L'armatura nuova è perfetta. Non è nemmeno troppo ingombrante. Le starà come un guanto... La indossa, vuole mostrarla a Steve. Sale al piano, ma ci trova solo Loki, stesa morbidamente su uno dei suoi divani.  
“Ancora qui diavoletta?” Si guardano male.  
“Hai un nuovo giocattolino o hai deciso che stiamo tutti meglio se non vediamo la tua brutta faccia?” Loki si alza sinuosa, sorride. Sa il motivo per cui quella piattola è lì, e è felice che Cap sia andato via dieci minuti prima. È suo, le da fastidio avere la piattola in torno quando c'è lui.  
“Sei tu che vieni a casa mia. Se non mi vuoi vedere vattene.” Tony si leva l'armatura e va a farsi un drink.  
“Non sono certo qui per te, aspetto mio fratello.” Si inventa Loki. Si siede al bancone del bar davanti all'altra.  
“Non lo vedo.”  
“Arriverà.” Risponde scuotendo la mano, come se fossero dettagli. Si guardano con astio, iniziando a bere.  
“Ricorda che Steve è proprietà privata...” Toni lo dice dolcemente, guadagnandosi uno sguardo assassino.  
Come tutto tra loro presto anche quello diventa una sfida. I bicchieri si svuotano mentre le due donne iniziano a faticare per restare lucide.  
“Non ce la fai più, vai a letto.” Loki sorride.  
“Vieni anche tu.” Tony sbaglia anche a parlare, ride di se stessa.  
“E' una proposta?” La semidea ammicca, sicura del diniego dell'altra.  
“Non riusciresti mai a soddisfarmi. Sei solo parole.” L'altra sembra sicura.  
“Davvero? Scommettiamo che ti bagni con un solo bacio?” Loki si alza e fa il giro del bancone, andando dall'altra, che la guarda e ride, non sapendo che altro fare. Le mette una mano dietro al collo e la bacia, prima dolcemente, diventando sempre più passionale. Le mette una mano sul fianco e la fa scivolare lentamente tra le cosce toniche di Tony.  
“Ora che ho vinto dobbiamo continuare o non vuoi perdere ancora?” Gli sussurra a fior di labbra, slacciandole i pantaloni e abbassandoli con un movimento fluido.  
“Io non perdo, e se perdo è con stile...” Tony riesce a dire solo poche parole prima di ritrovarsi senza nulla addosso se non lo sguardo dell'altra. Quella è una battaglia che perderà, ma che adorerà ogni minuti di perdita. Ne è sicura quando sente le dita di Loki che entrano in lei e la lingua sul suo capezzolo.  
“Se il tuo stile è gemere allora direi che lo fai benissimo...” Loki sale per riprendere a baciarla. Quello è di gran lunga meglio che litigare. Quando l'altra le leva l'abitino che indossa sorride, si questo è mille volte meglio...  
“Ti amo...” Tony lo sussurra in preda al piacere, Loki sorride dolcemente. Anche lei la ama, ma ha troppa paura di risponderle a parole, si limita a baciarla mentre raggiunge l'apice.


	11. Una pozione dorata.

Gaia Riddle Gold  
Harry Potter, Fem!Remus/Severus: Severus aveva sempre guardato con un certo piacere la bellezza delle quattro ragazze più belle della scuola, ma non si era mai accorto che una di loro, Remmy, ne era innamorata.

Severus sfoglia un libro, seduto su uno dei rami del grande albero è invisibile a tutti. È profondamente immerso nella lettura, non si accorge che due delle ragazze più carine della scuola si stanno sedendo proprio sotto di lui.  
“Io non capisco.” Sbotta Sirius, facendo sobbalzare il serpeverde, che guarda sotto per controllare che non lo abbiano visto.  
“Cosa c'è da capire.” Remus sospira esasperata, è l'ennesima volta che gli fa quella domanda.  
“Come cosa? È un essere disgustoso quello.” La mora si sistema i capelli, con aria seccata.  
“Non è vero.” L'altra subito reagisce, per difendere il ragazzo che le piace.  
“E' solo un orribile secchione.” Per Sirius è ovvio che non è alla loro altezza.  
“A me piace studiare e lui è il primo della classe. E... lo trovo molto bello.” La bionda arrossisce e si tormenta la veste.  
“Bello? Sei seria? Remmy, tesorina mia, stai male...” La mora si finge preoccupata, ricevendo uno sguardo tagliente dall'altra.  
“Mi piacciono i suoi occhi neri, mi piace quando parla di quello che ha studiato. E mi piace il suo sorriso...” Remus sussurra imbarazzata l'ultima frase.  
“Sorride?”  
“Smettila. Severus mi piace, fattene una ragione!” Si alza, e va via, rincorsa subito dall'altra.  
Severus le fissa camminare verso al castello con gli occhi sbarrati. Lui piace a Remus? Si domanda, anche se ha appena sentito la risposta. E lei non è una che scherza su quelle cose...  
Severus sospira, non ha chiuso occhio tutta la notte. Però si sente stranamente sveglio, cammina veloce per il corridoio. Prima lezione di oggi: pozioni... con i grifoni. Ha parlato con Lumacorno, il suo piano è semplice e stupido, ma è l'unica possibilità che gli è venuta in mente. Entra in classe con una certa apprensione. Il suo sguardo va subito a cercare quei bei occhi dorati, trovandoli in un angolo, fissi su di lui. Fa un piccolo sorriso imbarazzato, mentre si siede al suo solito banco. Che gli prende? Solo perchè ora sa che lei lo ricambia non può andare in crisi in quel modo. Il professore entra in classe, annuncia una verifica a sorpresa e sistema le persone nei banchi.  
Remus trema appena ad andare a sedersi accanto a Severus. Non sono mai stati così vicini. La pozione che devono preparare è lunga, ma semplice. E lei può osservare attentamente il ragazzo. Il professore li ignora anche quando Severus inizia a parlare della proprietà degli ingredienti. Lei lo ascolta rapita, a volte lui le fa paura, specie quando è arrabbiato, ma quando parla di magia o pozioni le sembra un altro. Parlano tranquilli per tutta la lezione. Quando suona la campana la loro pozione non è ancora finita, il professore li dice di finire con calma, aspetterà che gli portino la pozione nel suo ufficio. La finiscono in venti minuti.  
“Ora deve solo raffreddare un po'.” Remus guarda il liquido dorato con orgoglio, è perfetta.  
“E' bella. Ha lo stesso colore dei tuoi occhi.” Severus voleva essere più diretto, ma non è molto bravo con certe faccende. Spera solo di non irritarla e di farla sorridere. Lei però lo guarda interdetta. Lui si da mentalmente dell'idiota, quel colore non deve essere del tutto naturale, è per la licantropia...  
“Mi piacciono i tuoi occhi, sembrano sempre pieni di luce.” Si affretta a spiegare, arrossendo un po' a quelle parole. Si morde il labbro inferiore, leggermente a disagio.  
“Così ti fai male...” Remus si sporge per accarezzargli il labbro con le dita. E si perde in quei profondi occhi neri. Severus le mette una mano sul fianco e, lentamente, l'avvicina a se. Lei può sentire il suo strano profumo, sa di mirra, ginepro e eucalipto. Poi smette di pensare e respirare quando lui abbassa leggermente la testa per unire le loro labbra.


	12. Uno strano incantesimo

Gaia Riddle Gold  
Thor/Harry Potter (tutto l’universo al contrario): Fem!Severus/Fem!Loki: Sevvy si scopre di provare attrazione per Loki, ma lei non la guarda neanche fino a quando… 

Sevy sbatte la porta, quella semidea è estremamente irritante, oltre che magnificamente bella e intrigante. Sbatte il libro sul tavolo. 'Devi saperlo entro stanotte!' Ma che piccola spocchiosa arrogante dea si ritrova tra i piedi. Ed è un peccato non averla lì, perchè starebbe molto meglio tra le sue mani e non nell'altra stanza a fare chissà che. Si spoglia in fretta, per colpa di quella tiranna è piena di polvere e chissà che altro. Quei corridoi bui erano pieni di ogni sorta di cosa strisciante. Va in bagno con il libro, sa anche lei che deve sapere tutto entro la sera, ma la dea era stata irritante e superba e... dannatamente sexy con quel suo abitino verde con inserti di pelle nera. Si sforza di leggere senza pensare ad altro mentre la vasca si riempie. Si immerge nell'acqua calda e profumata son un piccolo gemito di benessere. Legge tranquilla il libro restando lì, ogni tanto usa la bacchetta per riscaldare l'acqua, ma per il resto nulla la distrae fino a quando finisce il libro. Sospira, manca più di un ora all'inizio dell'eclissi di luna. Si avvolge in un morbido asciugamano. I capelli neri sgocciolano sul pavimento, ma non se ne cura, poi manderà un elfo domestico a pulire. Qualcuno bussa alla porta delle sue stanze per poi entrare senza attendere risposta. Sospira, irritata, ovviamente è la semidea pazza, tiranna, con sindrome d'abbandono.  
“Hai letto il libro?” Loki lo dice spostandosi i lunghi capelli mossi dietro la spalla.  
“Si.” Sevy è interdetta, vestirsi o restare a fissare l'altra restando in accappatoio? Opta per la prima ipotesi.  
“Dove vai? Sei pronta?” L'altra la segue in camera, irritata.  
“Manca più di un ora e io sono in accappatoio. Mi vesto e faccio cena, poi andiamo, con calma, non c'è fretta.” La strega sospira, quello vuol dire che deve spogliarsi sotto lo sguardo di quegli occhi verde chiaro...  
Loki si guarda attorno, non ha voglia di nulla, c'è solo insoddisfazione nel suo animo. È inquieta come al solito. La luce della luna illumina la stanza, e il corpo nudo che si friziona i capelli con l'asciugamano, dandole le spalle. Qualcosa si accende subito in lei. Una voglia profonda. Allunga la mano per sentire sotto le dita quella pelle calda e morbida. Sevy si volta subito, di scatto, la guarda in modo strano.  
“Potremmo passare il tempo in maniera piacevole.” La dea sorride maliziosa, ignara del tumulto che ha scatenato nel cuore della compagna. L'abbraccia stringendola a se.  
“Non immaginavo che quelle vesti celassero un corpo così morbido.” Le bacia la spalla, mentre le sue mani iniziano ad accarezzare il corpo contro di lei. Sevi si lascia stendere sul letto, accarezzare e baciare. Le sembra tutto così strano, troppo perfetto per sembrare vero. Spoglia la semidea, ammirandone il corpo pieno e sensuale, perfetto.  
Restano a baciarsi anche dopo l'amplesso, stanche e appagate. Poi la dea si alza, l'ora è quasi giunta. Devono fare l'incantesimo che la farà ritornare a come era un eclissi prima. Sevy non sa cosa tutto quello voglia dire, ma hanno un patto. L'incantesimo è tecnicamente abbastanza semplice, la difficoltà sta nella quantità di forza magica necessaria all'esecuzione, ma con una semidea accanto che le da la sua forza non crede ci saranno problemi. Sorride quando è tutto pronto. L'incantesimo va bene, manca solo l'ultimo passaggio e poi qualsiasi cosa voglia quella piccola, spocchiosa, egoista, tiranna di una dea... avrà quello che vuole, qualsiasi cosa sia. Loki va a posizionarsi al centro del cerchio magico e Sevi la colpisce con l'ultima magia. Una luce bianca avvolge la dea e quando sparisce Sevy non capisce bene cosa sta guardando. Un uomo alto, in armatura, che sorride in un modo così tanto familiare...  
“Mi avevano bloccato i poteri quando ero nella mia forma femminile, così sto meglio. Ho più forza.” Lui sorride.  
“Lo...ki?” La strega non sa che altro dire.  
“Si.” Lui ride, ma poi si ritrasforma in donna.  
“Mi preferisci così per festeggiare? Posso essere cosa tu desideri...” Le dice stringendola e baciandola con passione.


	13. Non mi distrarre!

Lisa Russo Evans  
Harry Potter, Fem!Ron x Male!Hermione, "Un incantesimo scagliato da Hermione per la rabbia, durante un litigio tra i due, porta a delle conseguenze che nessuno dei due si aspettava." Bonus se Hugo e Rose appena li vedono, prima sono confusi, poi quando capiscono cos'è successo, promettono loro che non gliela faranno mai dimenticare. 

“Ora basta!” Hermione urla contro al marito. Involontariamente si volta verso di lui, perdendo il controllo del complicato incantesimo che stava tentando di eseguire su un oggetto. Una forte luce viola si sprigiona dalla bacchetta, quando se ne accorge è ormai troppo tardi. Lei e Ron sono a terra, e la stanza è capovolta. Si guardano e iniziano entrambi ad urlare.  
“Cosa succede mamma!” Rose accorre insieme al fratello. Restano fermi, sulla porta, con gli occhi spalancati. I loro genitori sono davanti a loro, ma sono... sbagliati.  
“Mamma è papà e papà è mamma?” Hugo li guarda e ride.  
“Zio Harry si divertirà un mondo a vedervi. Vado a prendere la macchina fotografica!” Il ragazzino corre via, mentre la sorellina ride. Ron si limita a gemere di dissenso guardando la moglie con fattezze femminili. Hermione invece si tasta il corpo, quello che è successo è una cosa veramente strana. Per rimettere tutto apposto dovrebbe... si guarda attorno e inizia a cercare quel libro che... Ma poi si ferma, il figlio ormai gli ha fatto le foto, Ron è isterico, e lei vuole scoprire come funziona quel nuovo corpo. È proprio un uomo? Si tocca il petto, piatto, sorride. Corre di sopra, nella loro camera. Ron la segue, preoccupato.  
“Sai come farti tornare normale? Hermione... che fai?” Le domanda guardandolo spogliarsi. Ha una gran confusione in testa. Sua moglie è diventata un lui, e continua ad ignorarlo. Poi passa davanti allo specchio e si blocca a fissarsi. Lui... è...  
“Hermioneeeee!” Urla prima di svenire per una crisi isterica. Lei si volta a guardarlo e inizia a ridere. Prevedibile. Va in bagno a controllare per bene quel corpo, ha in mente un paio di 'esperimenti' prima di ritornare normale. Si dice che è la sua sete di conoscenza a spingerla. Non la profonda curiosità di sentire cosa prova un uomo a toccarsi... Sorride. Sembra molto divertente.


	14. In attesa...

Gaia Riddle Gold  
Severus/Loki/Remus: Ritrovarsi legati a letto... e per una volta non per colpa dei Malandrini (vediamo cosa ti esce fuori)  
Bonus: Vorrei ci fossero catene, fruste e tutto il necessario. Insomma scegli tu

Severus è legato a croce. I polsi e le caviglie stretti da spesse corde, le braccia tese, le gambe aperte. Nudo, esposto. Tiene gli occhi chiusi, così gli è stato ordinato. Freme di aspettativa. Sa che Remus è dietro di lui, in piedi, nudo come lui. Ma è libero e, spera, con una frusta in mano. Ormai ha capito cosa piace a Loki, guardarli giocare per lui. Dominatore e dominato, che si invertono a suo piacere. Ma il semidio è sempre il padrone del gioco. L'unico che può dettar legge e cambiare le carte in tavola. Non sa nemmeno perchè gli piaccia così tanto farsi dominare da lui, ma ormai desidera solo compiacerlo. Quel giorno Loki ha deciso di fare un gioco nuovo, ha dato istruzioni precise prima di incontrarsi insieme, lui non conosce quelle di Remus, solo le sue. E freme di attesa.  
“Inizia.” La voce di Loki è tranquilla, Severus sa che è seduto sul divano, ad osservarli. Non succede nulla e lui tende le corde, incapace di stare fermo. Poi arriva, improvviso, il colpo. Non riesce a trattenere un grido, dolore e sorpresa. La frusta gli ha colpito la schiena. Il cuore gli batte impazzito. Arriva anche la seconda frustata e lui geme e strattona le corde. Non sa cosa succederà e questo lo eccita. Il suo pene sfrega contro il legno della croce di legno. Il terzo colpo gli arriva alle natiche, seguito subito da un quarto e da un quinto. I colpi sono forti, bruciano. Si susseguono sempre più velocemente. Al settimo lacrime di dolore gli scivolano lungo le guance, al dodicesimo geme, incapace di trattenersi.  
“Basta.” Loki lo dice alla quindicesima frustata. Guarda i suoi schiavi. Nudi, bellissimi. Due ragazzi perfetti che lui sta educando, a suo modo. Sono i suoi cuccioli e i suoi giocattoli. Severus non ha fatto il bravo durante la settimana, lo sa, è tempo di punirlo. Vede la pelle arrossata delle natiche. Sorride.  
“Inizia.” Dice ancora a Remus, che sussulta e alza la frusta. Un attimo di esitazione che gli costerà una punizione. Altri colpi su quella pelle bianca e fragile. Stavolta non conta i colpi, ci penseranno i suoi schiavi a farlo. Aspetta di vedere piccole goccioline di sangue.  
“Basta.” Sospira. Non vuole lasciargli segni troppo duraturi. Non quando a punirlo non è lui personalmente.  
“Slegalo.” Entrambi i suoi schiavi sussultano. Non vogliono che il gioco finisca così presto. Lui sorride. Punirà entrambi, presto. Devono capire che non sempre lui può giocare e che l'obbedienza cieca paga sempre.  
“Ora vi siederete sul letto, fermi, fino al mio ritorno.” Loki si alza, si sistema il mantello sulle spalle prima di uscire dalla camera. Li lascia lì, in attesa, a farsi mille domande a cui non risponderà mai. Mentre scende per consegnare un compito al professore pensa a cosa potrebbe far fare ai suoi schiavi... 

 

(Questo fill non è il primo che ho scritto, ma l'altro aveva quasi duemila parole... ho dovuto riscrivere... ^^ Se vi interessa il trio pubblicherò a breve il primo fill, in separata sede.)


	15. Lo schiavo

Gaia Riddle Gold  
Severus/Remus: Remus è lo schiavo di Severus.

Severus si annoia. Guarda i suoi schiavi che si affaccendano per pulire la casa. I suoi occhi neri si fermano su un giovane che cerca, invano, di raccogliere da terra tutte le perle che sono cadute da uno dei vasi. Lo guarda inginocchiarsi e poggiare quasi il viso a terra per controllare sotto al divano, dando bella mostra del suo fondo schiena.  
“Matr, manda quello schiavo a prepararmi il bagno, oggi mi aiuterà lui.” Dice indifferente. Lo schiavo corre subito ad eseguire il suo ordine. Lui si alza e va a prendersi un bicchiere di liquore, prima di andare nella sala da bagno.  
“Spogliami.” Ordina a quello schiavo. L'osserva mente gli toglie le vesti e le sistema con cura su una sedia.  
“Spogliati e entra nella vasca, lavami.” Lo dice tranquillo. Quel ragazzo trema, ma esegue. Severus sorride, quel ragazzo è bello, ha un bel fisico, le mani sono leggere mentre lo lava. Lui si lascia cullare da quelle carezze leggere.  
“Sei nuovo. Non avevi mai lavato un padrone prima?” Gli comanda socchiudendo gli occhi per una carezza sulla coscia.  
“No padrone, prima servivo un anziana. Lei era sempre e solo su un letto. Le donne la lavavano. Io facevo i lavori pesanti. È morta la settimana scorsa, poi mi hanno mandato qui, al vostro servizio.” La voce del giovane è dolce, vellutata.  
“Hai mai soddisfatto un altro uomo?” Gli domanda con un mezzo sorriso. Lo vede arrossire e scuotere il capo.  
“Imparerai. Mi piaci, se diventerai bravo potrei anche pensare di premiarti.” Dice tranquillo. Alcuni suoi amanti sono stati liberati, ha tanti soldi, per lui uno schiavo in più o in meno è lo stesso.  
“Accarezzami, come se dovessi dare piacere a te stesso.” Un ordine gentile. Non vuole spaventarlo. Gli occhi castano chiari dello schiavo si fissano qualche secondo sui suoi. Non ha paura, solo... stupore, e eccitazione, forse. Lo guarda posare la spugna e avvicinarsi a lui. Gli sfiore l'erezione con le dita, un tocco gentile e inesperto.  
“Come ti chiami?” Chiede con un piccolo gemito.  
“Remus, padrone.” Il ragazzo gli fa un piccolo sorriso incerto.  
“Chiamami Severus quando siamo soli. Non voglio essere il tuo padrone qui. Sei libero di fermarti se lo vuoi...” Severus sente un calore nel petto che non ha mai provato con gli altri. Quegli occhi chiari lo fanno sciogliere.  
“Severus... Posso anche baciarvi, Severus?” Remus lo sussurra, incerto. È una settimana che osserva il suo nuovo padrone e sogna di poterlo baciare. Lo fa appena lo vede annuire. Dolcemente, intimamente.  
“Perchè?” Severus lo chiede alla fine del bacio, con le mai dell'altro che continuano ad accarezzarlo.  
“Desideravo farlo dal primo memento che vi ho visto. Sembravano così morbide...” Remus lo dice a fior di labbra, riprendendo a baciarlo.  
Severus lascia che la sua coscienza galleggi in quel mare di sensazioni che gli regala quel suo nuovo schiavo. Si gode quelle attenzioni con una strana sensazione all'altezza dello stomaco. Si sente coccolato, amato. È strano, gli schiavi l'hanno sempre fatto per dovere, mai per diletto. Si abbandona completamente a quella mano e quelle labbra. Gli sembrano perfette sul suo corpo. Remus scende a baciargli il collo e lui geme piano, quasi perso nel piacere.   
“Vorrei sentire il vostro sapore...” Remus lo chiede sussurrando al suo orecchi, mandandogli brividi lungo la schiena.  
“Andiamo sul letto.” Severus ha voglia solo di far continuare quella sublime tortura.  
“Davvero per te è la prima volta?” Severus lo precede nella stanza e si sdraia sul letto.  
“Si. Ho sempre guardato gli uomini, ma da lontano, ero chiuso in una casa di donne.” Remus sospira è eccitato, ma sa che dovrà aspettare di essere solo. Quell'uomo stupendo non si cura certo di uno schiavo come lui. Deve dargli piacere, più che può. Inizia a leccare l'erezione del suo nuovo padrone, Severus... Che strano poterlo chiamare per nome. E gli ha anche permesso di baciarlo. E di decidere come continuare. Lo prende in bocca, gli risulta difficile e fastidioso, ma il profondo gemito che ne ricava lo premia di tutto. Il corpo sotto di lui si tende per ogni suo movimento. Lo succhia, e poi lo morde piano, facendo gemere e contorcere Severus. Con le mani continua ad accarezzargli il corpo. Una mano sale verso un capezzolino e lo accarezza, mentre l'altra scende sulla coscia, accarezzando la pelle sensibile e salendo per giocare con la pelle morbida delle palle. Severus gli lascia fare quello che vuole, perso nel piacere. Quello schiavo lo tratta in maniera perfetta, ed è solo la prima volta... Lui si sente bene, il piacere cresce in lui come un ondata, che, infine, lo travolge. Geme mentre si riversa nella bocca dell'altro, facendolo tossire.  
“Siete magnifico Severus. Vivrei solo per vedere questa vostra espressione.” Remus lo sussurra, ansima, non era riuscito a bere tutto, rischiando quasi di strozzarsi, lo sperma caldo gli cola dalle labbra, scendendo sul mento e gocciolando sul suo petto.  
“Tu sei perfetto, Remus.” Severus ansima, e sorride soddisfatto. Chiude gli occhi, vuole rilassarsi e riprendere fiato, per poi ricominciare quel gioco sensuale. Ha trovato come eliminare la noia.


	18. Uguale a me...

Donatella Ceglia  
Harry Potter tutti, tutti? Anche incest? Anche George/Fred?  
Nel qual caso: era come accarezzare se stesso e avere risposte totalmente diverse da quel corpo così familiare e, al tempo stesso, estraneo. 

Fred era curioso più del gemello. Ormai ne erano tutti consapevoli. Sopratutto George. Lo aveva capito ormai da anni. Ma quella notte. Nella loro camera, da soli, la curiosità di Fred era diventata qualcosa di molto eccitante, sopratutto per George... Erano nati insieme, cresciuti insieme, avevano persino dato il primo bacio insieme... bè, era logico, si erano baciati a vicenda, ma non quei baci a schiocco che si davano da bambini, no, quelli con la lingua e il cuore che batte forte. E ora Fred aveva una curiosità più profonda e adulta. Quella di sentire cosa sente chi tocca il suo corpo. Il fatto è che era anche riuscito a convincerlo. George stava lì, nudo, accanto al suo doppio.  
“Non sei eccitato.” Fred era contrariato per questo.  
“Ovvio, quante volte mi hai visto nudo? Ero mai eccitato?” George sospira.  
“Cosa devo fare per eccitarti?” Fred lo dice serio.  
“Quello che fai a te per eccitarti.”  
“Ma io non lo faccio mai... lo sai...” Fred arrossisce un po'. George alza gli occhi al cielo. Deve fare lui qualcosa? Gli viene un idea...  
“Io lo faccio a te e tu a me, ok?” Sorride. Accarezza il corpo del gemello come se fosse il suo. Ma è così strano. È uguale, ma diverso. È conosciuto e sconosciuto insieme. Le sensazioni che prova sono strane. Un miscuglio di eccitazione e vergogna. Quelle cose non si dovrebbero fare tra fratelli, sopratutto tra gemelli. Ma loro sono tutto l'uno per l'altro. Quindi è giusto che condividano anche quello. La sua mano accarezza il petto del fratello lentamente, scendendo fino allo stomaco e lasciando su di esso piccoli centro concentrici. Inizia a divertirsi. Farlo a Fred non è come farlo a se stesso, lui resta fermo, mentre l'altro si contorce e non riesce a stare fermo. Una strana e nuova differenza. A lui piace stare fermo a farsi accarezzare, al gemello no. Piccole differenze, segrete, tra loro. Scende con la mano ad accarezzare la semi erezioni dell'altro. Il pene è ancora per metà morbido, non ancora pienamente eccitato. Lo accarezza con i polpastrelli, piano. Fred fa altrettanto sul suo corpo.  
“Se ci baciassimo?” Fred lo sussurra, lui annuisce. Si avvicinano e iniziano a baciarsi con dolcezza, ma, lentamente, diventano più appassionati, vogliosi. Ora George può stringere tra le mani una vera erezione, inizia a pomparla sentendosi eccitato allo stesso modo. Sentendo il bisogno sempre maggiore di concludere quel gioco. Ma sotto c'è qualcosa di sbagliato, lo sa. La voglia di sporcare la mano del fratello con il proprio sperma, di sancire il loro legame anche attraverso quell'atto. Non sa dove li porterà quel loro gioco. Quelle esplorazioni che fingono innocenti, ma che hanno il puro scopo di affermare, ancora una volta, l'appartenenza uno all'altro. Le loro mani si muovono veloci, il bacio è passionale e profondo. Gemono e ansimano insieme, come tutto quello che fanno raggiungono l'apice insieme. Sporcandosi a vicenda. Guardandosi negli occhi, improvvisamente consapevoli che quello non è più un gioco infantile. È un gioco di possessione. Un gioco pericoloso. Un gioco a cui entrambi sono ben felici di giocare. I loro occhi comunicano la stessa cosa: Mio!


	20. E' semplicemente successo.

Emma Bellucci  
Quanto "tutti" accetti per HP? Tipo Teddy/Bill la accetteresti come ship? *-* 

Bill non riesce ancora a capire cosa fosse successo. Ted è premuto sotto di lui. Gambe aperte, esposto, pronto. L'uomo non riesce proprio a capire. Ma questo non gli impedirà di soddisfare le voglie di entrambi. Si abbassa a leccare il collo del ragazzino. Si, aveva ormai vent'anni, ma per lui sarebbe sempre stato 'il ragazzino'. Dà un piccolo morso proprio sopra la giugulare, dove sente i battiti furiosi del cuore dell'altro attraverso la pelle. Lo vuole da mesi, ormai si è arreso a quell'evidenza. Si sentiva un po' un pedofilo a pensare a quel ragazzino nudo e pronto a soddisfare le proprie voglie. Ma era quello che desiderava sempre più spesso. E ora sono lì, sul suo letto, nudi, pronti. Ted freme a ogni suo tocco, ormai pronto e bisognoso di venire ancora. La prima volta si stavano semplicemente baciando, sul divano, ecco, Bill afferra un piccolo filo che potrebbe portarlo a capire quella situazione. Il divano, la bottiglia di vodka, la battuta divertita di Ted sul suo non saper baciare, lui che rispondeva che avrebbe dovuto provare, per sapere se era vero... Il bacio di Ted. Insicuro all'inizio e poi sempre più carico di passione. Poi gli si era seduto a cavalcioni, ondeggiando su di lui, sfregandosi in cerca di sollievo. Che lui gli aveva dato slacciandogli i pantaloni e accarezzandolo. Il ragazzo era venuto quasi subito, ridendo imbarazzato. Poi erano arrivate altre battute, mentre lo spogliava del tutto, senza quasi rendersene conto. Con un erezione da soddisfare e un corpo non suo da esplorare. Erano finiti sul suo letto, molto più in fretta di quanto si sarebbe aspettato.  
“Bill...” La voce di Ted è una dolce supplica eccitata, vuole di più, lo vuole sentire, forte e duro dentro di se. Lo guarda negli occhi. Quegli occhi dorati che gli urlano 'sbagliato' ad ogni sguardo. Quegli occhi così simili a quelli di un altro uomo, di un altro tempo, un altra vita.  
“Ti prego... voglio solo te... almeno una volta.” La voce di Ted gli sembra troppo carica di sentimenti. Ma lui non vuole pensarci ora. Si posiziona, guardando il ragazzo negli occhi. Si spinge in lui con un unica e profonda spinta.   
Ted si tende, piacere e un leggero dolore gli fanno inarcare la schiena. È così perfetto... Il suo Bill lo sta possedendo e lui si sta lasciando completamente andare tra quelle braccia forti e gentili. L'uomo si muove piano all'inizio, per non fargli provare dolore. Ted sorride, non è solo una scopata, per entrambi. Il suo cuore ne è felice, ma il suo corpo vuole presto di più. Vuole passione, inizia a spingersi verso quel piacere e l'altro lo accontenta subito. Diventa tutto più passionale e intenso. L'uomo si muove con forza e velocità, facendolo gemere e urlare di piacere. Ted si aggrappa a quelle spalle larghe, ne ha bisogno o rischia di crollare in pezzi. Ormai ama Bill, il padre della sua amica, da anni. È una cosa irrazionale, ma quel sentimento è cresciuto dentro di lui e ora è esposto. Visibile. Spera che Bill ci veda solo sesso, non certo il sentimento profondo che gli squarcia il petto. Mette una mano tra quei capelli rossi e lo attira a se, in un bacio passionale, fatto di lingue e denti. Si vogliono. Questo è chiaro. E lui si sta dando, mentre l'altro lo prende con la stessa intensità. Ted non resiste, viene sporcando i loro corpi uniti. Bill continua ancora un po', riempiendo il corpo di quel ragazzo di sperma e amore. Ansima lasciandosi scivolare di lato, per non schiacciare il ragazzo. Ansimano. Ted gli si stringe contro, in cerca di calore e conforto. L'uomo lo lascia fare, sprofondando in un sonno sereno.


	21. Non qui!

Gaia Riddle Gold  
Allora Ust:

Iron-frost: Loki ed Iron-man limonavano allegramente sulla porta della Stark-Tower quando giunsero gli altri Avengers che gridarono: "prendetevi una camera!"

Tony fissa Loki. Da circa un ora...  
“Sei più fastidioso degli altri umani.” Loki sbotta appena Thor esce dalla torre con Steve. Se lo sentisse parlare così sarebbero guai. L'ultima volta che ha parlato con Sif è finito legato al martello per un giorno intero.  
“Continuo a non capire che ci fai tu qui.” Il miliardario sorseggia un drink. La 'diva' è arrivato con Thor pochi mesi dopo la sconfitta di Ultron, e da allora è sempre vicino al fratello. In effetti è un po' strano che oggi lo abbia lasciato lì. Controlla i protocolli di Jarvis e scopre che il biondino ha chiesto di essere informato di ogni spostamento della 'diva'.  
“Ostinarti a non rispondere non ti fa diventare più simpatico.” Si versa ancora del liquore.  
“Ma almeno impedisce a te di finire fuori dalla finestra e a me di restare legato in catene da qualche parte.” Loki sbuffa, irritato. Già è una tortura stare lì, dover fare il bravo lo snerva. Sopratutto l'astinenza lo fa andare in bestia. Non è abituato, e sono ormai tre mesi che ha Thor accanto ventiquattro ore al giorno... E ora l'ha mollato con quell'umano. Che poi non è che non sia un umano interessante... anzi. Si alza di scatto, che razza di pensieri fa? Si, deve essere proprio in astinenza...  
“Ora che ti prende? Vieni qui diva.” Tony lo segue, prendendolo per il polso.  
“Diva?” Loki lo guarda con un sopracciglio alzato, non sa decidersi se ridere o se lanciarlo giù dalla torre e fingere un incidente.  
“Le finestre sono antisfondamento anche dall'interno, non puoi più lanciarmi di sotto.” Il miliardario opta per ignorare il nomignolo.  
“E' che quando c'è qualcosa che non capisco vado in crisi. E voglio capire quello che è successo tra te e Thor. È il mio chiodo fisso.” Gli dice avvicinandosi ancora di più.  
“Invece di pensare a questo dovresti pensare alle tue prestazioni. Una su cinque, che misero. E tu pensi a cosa spinge le azioni di Thor... E' un pentapalmo, lui non pensa, agisce e basta. La sua testa è vuota. Del tutto.” Loki ride alla faccia indignata del mortale.  
“Io non faccio mai cilecca. Dicevo a te.” Tony si difende subito.  
“Non credo alle parole, è troppo facile mentire.” Il dio alza le spalle, divertito.  
“Vuoi una dimostrazione pratica? Non mi tiro indietro, sai?” Tony si rende conto di quello che dice solo dopo averlo detto... La sua mente aggiunge un ohoh semi preoccupato. Si aspetta di essere scaraventato giù dalla finestra, ma quando alza gli occhi sul dio lo vede stranamente incerto.  
“Cos'è, non sei mai stato con un uomo?” La sua stupida natura lo porterà alla morte, lo sa, ma non riesce a stare zitto.  
“E tu? Sei mai stato con un dio?” Loki sorride. Potrebbe porre fine alla sua astinenza. Si, è un misero mortale, ma chi se ne importa? E poi... quel particolare mortale è strano, colto, intelligente, studioso... e ha un sorriso strafottente che è da assaporare.  
Tony non capisce nemmeno cosa abbia detto di giusto, ma Loki lo sta baciando. Prima piano, poi con sempre più passione. Il cuore sembra praticamente scoppiargli nel petto. Ma va bene, perchè sono finiti conto il muro accanto alla porta, e ha un dio premuto contro. Un dio molto ben dotato e, da come si muove, molto esperto... Si perde in quel gioco di lingue. Loki gli accarezza la schiena e le natiche, si irrigidisce appena, ma poi sì, che importa stare sotto, è sicuro che sarà il miglior sesso di tutti i tempi. Chiude gli occhi , beandosi per quelle attenzioni.  
“Ma che cosa...” Thor...  
“Oh mio Dio...” Steve...  
“Prendetevi una camera!” Clint...  
“Jarvis, voglio il filmato!” Natsha sorride.


	22. In treno.

Gaia Riddle Gold  
HP, Lily/James (sono in fissa, ok?): Lily e James si guardavano da mezz'ora quando Severus costrinse la sua amica a guardare lui (naturalmente sta con Remus! u.u).

“Non posso ancora credere che questa è l'ultima volta che partiamo per andare a scuola.” Lily sospira, guardando l'amico. Non riesce a capire ancora a pieno cosa sia successo. Sa solo che Severus si è presentato a casa sua ad Agosto, con il suo dolce preferito e una faccina triste a cui lei non è riuscita a dire di no. Lui le ha solo detto che si è comportato da idiota, e lei, alla fine gli ha perdonato tutto. Poi, però, poi era scoppiato a piangere e lei l'aveva costretto a dire tutto. Ora sono uno accanto all'altro, nella stazione affollata della metropolitana. Le loro mani unite. Lo sente tremare.  
“Su, vedrai che andrà bene.” Manca ancora un ora e lui già trema al pensiero di rivederlo.  
Arrivano in stazione pochi minuti prima della partenza dell'espresso. Si guardano intorno. Entrambi cercano le stesse persone, non le trovano. Salgono ed entrano in una cabina libera. Lily è tesa, ha convinto Severus a scrivere a Remus con la scusa di aiutare lei, ora non sa che fare. James avrà saputo che lei è interessata a lui? I suoi amici avranno fatto tutto in segreto? Non lo sa e non riesce a calmarsi. Il treno emette un fischio ed entrambi sussultano, spaventati. Poi si guardano e ridono.  
“C'è posto?” Remus apre la porta della cabina con un piccolo sorriso incerto, bloccando il respiro a Severus.  
“Certo Remus, vieni pure.” Lily sorride all'amico, ma le manca l'aria a vedere che accanto c'è James. Si siede accanto a Severus. Iniziano a chiacchierare di libri e pozioni. James borbotta solo qualche parola. Basta poco per far smettere a Lily di ascoltare gli amici e a farla invece fissare sugli occhi di James che guarda fuori dal finestrino. Sembra pensieroso, e un po' triste. Vorrebbe chiedergli se va tutto bene, se può fare qualcosa per lui. Gli guarda le labbra, saranno morbide e calde? Come sarebbe baciarlo? Arrossisce appena al pensiero. E quelle mani, che sembrano grandi e forti, come sarebbe averle attorno ai suoi fianchi? Le batte forte il cuore solo a guardarlo.   
Severus se ne accorge subito, ma finge di non notarlo. Solo dopo molto la chiama. Una, due, tre volte...  
“Lily, non pensare cose zozze...” Le dice all'orecchio, prendendola per il braccio. Lei fa un piccolo urlo di sorpresa e lo guarda negli occhi, quasi senza capire. James si volta e li vede così vicini... Tira un pugno contro alla parete del vagone, solo per far rumore e farli allontanare. Solo che quando Lily sposta lo sguardo su di lui arrossisce. Si alza di scatto ed esce nel corridoio.  
“Seguila.” Remus lo ordina, spingendolo ad alzarsi.  
“Ora siamo soli...” Dice a Severus, che annuisce appena.  
“Era questa l'unica cosa che volevi?” Gli domanda. Lo vede scuotere la testa.  
“Vorrei che si mettessero insieme. Lily lo vuole.” Severus sembra incerto.  
“Andiamo a cercarli, prima che si maledicano, è quasi ora di scendere...” Remus si alza, Severus però lo blocca prima di uscire e lo bacia. Sa di tremare, sa che il biondino se ne accorgerà, ma non è riuscito a fermarsi. Si guardano qualche secondo negli occhi. Remus sorride e vanno a cercare i loro amici. Li trovano in un altro vagone, che si baciano.  
“Ma guarda... e noi che pensavamo steste di nuovo litigando.” Severus lo dice con un sorriso divertito, mentre l'amica lo guarda scioccata, sistemandosi invisibili pieghe del vestito.


	23. Una stella

Jordan Hemingway Efp  
Originale: il giorno in cui Sofia inciampo' in una stella 

Sofia cammina tranquilla, il paesino è avvolto nel silenzio della notte. Pochi lampioni creano pozze di luce sul marciapiede. Lei è stanca, ma si sente bene, ha due giorni di riposo prima di riprendere il servizio serale al ristorante. Due giorni solo per lei. Per rilassarsi e dormire, tanto. Arriva ad un bivio, la strada più corta passa in mezzo al paese, quella lunga per il lungomare... Sono solo le tre e sua madre l'aspetta per le quattro ha tutto il tempo per una passeggiata, ma, sopratutto, per vedere il mare.  
Si ferma sul punto più alto della scogliera. La luna è solo a metà, ma è abbastanza luminosa da non rischiare di cadere giù dal sentiero. Respira l'odore del mare, può sentire le onde infrangersi parecchi metri sotto di lei. Sorride guardando in alto, le stelle. Non ne conosce i nomi, non saprebbe nemmeno indicare qualche costellazione. Ma sono bellissime. Ne vede una cadere ed esprime il suo solito desiderio.  
“Voglio un amore indimenticabile.” Sussurra piano. Poi ride, divertita da quel suo piccolo sogno infantile. Riprende a camminare, con un gesto della mano si porta i lunghi capelli neri dietro la spalla. Sente un rumore e si volta, ma è solo un piccolo cagnolino che la guarda e fugge via. Riprende a camminare, ma le sembra che diventi sempre più buio. Non si ricordava che i pini fossero così fitti, ma forse è solo per colpa del buio... urta qualcosa e quasi cade a terra. Sente un piccolo gemito. Si volta, un ragazzo è steso sul sentiero.  
“Stai male?” Gli domanda inginocchiandosi. Lui alza il viso per guardarla. Ha gli occhi scuri, i lineamenti dolci. Le sorride appena.  
“Ti sei perso? Ti sei fatto male?” Domanda ancora aiutandolo ad alzarsi. Lui scuote la testa, continuando a guardarla.  
“Non sei di queste parti, come ti chiami? Sei ospite in paese?” Chiede ancora.  
“Io...Spica.” Lui sorride dolce, non le lascia la mano.  
“Io sono Sofia. Vieni da lontano?” La ragazza lo osserva curiosa. Ha indosso una specie di tuta, pantaloni e maglia che nella luce della luna sembrano bianchi, ma non saprebbe dire con esattezza.  
“Si e no... Complicato.” Spica sorride. Lei si pere in quegli strani occhi, sembrano avere il cielo dentro. Li guarda estasiata, non capisce cosa succeda, quanto tempo passi. Ci sono solo quegli strani occhi che contengono tutte le stelle del firmamento. Lui le si avvicina e la bacia piano, solo un leggero contatto di labbra, nell'aria come se ci sia una muta richiesta di qualcosa in più. Lei schiude le labbra, e lui approfondisce subito il bacio, improvvisamente invasa da un irrazionale desiderio di lui. Poi sente, sua madre, che la chiama. Le sembra preoccupata, disperata. Ma quella lingua, che l'assapora, è così perfetta...  
“Sofiaaa!” La voce della madre nella mente.  
“Sofiaaa!” Questo è il padre...  
“Sofiaaa!” Qualcosa non và, le sembra la voce del vicino di casa... ma per quale...  
Sofia interrompe il bacio e tutto diventa improvvisamente strano. Il ragazzo davanti a lei la guarda triste, non voleva che interrompesse il bacio. Ma quelle voci le sembrano sempre più vicine...  
“Sogna ancora mia piccola umana, tornerò... Cercami nel cielo, io tornerò se lo vuoi.” Spica lo dice triste. Il suo tempo lì è finito.  
Sofia sbatte le palpebre. È sola, in piedi sul sentiero. È giorno. Le fanno male le gambe, si lascia scivolare a terra.  
“Sofia! È qui! L'ho trovata!!” Mary, l'amica, le butta le braccia al collo.  
“Dove sei stata, ti abbiamo cercata per tre giorni!” Piange, stingendola. Sofia non capisce più nulla, c'è tanta gente attorno a lei, la madre, il padre, anche la sorella che lavora lontano... Non capisce.


	24. Destino...

Jordan Hemingway Efp  
Originali:“Sarò al tuo fianco fino alla morte e oltre.” “Stregone! Ho cambiato idea, uccidilo!” 

 

Margelatu sbuffa, non sopporta più l'inutile guerra che sta portando avanti il padre. Ormai sono in quell'accampamento da mesi. E lui si è altamente stufato. Non ne può più. Si alza svogliato dal suo seggio. Come principe non può mostrare debolezze o tentennamenti. La battaglia è sanguinosa e inutile, come sempre. Nessuno dei due eserciti vuole lasciare il passo all'altro. Solo gli stregoni riescono a mitigare le perdite di vite. Margelatu si stende, stanco e dolorante. Ha combattuto contro un ottimo soldato, che aveva due splendidi occhi verdi. Si addormenta e sogna quell'uomo, si baciano, si amano. La mattina si sveglia insoddisfatto e irritato. Lui è un principe, non può sognare un semplice soldato. Che oltretutto ritrova sul campo di battaglia quel giorno e i giorni successivi. Ormai passa i pomeriggi a combatterlo e le notti ad amarlo. Inizia a struggersi per quell'uomo bello e forte, che gli tiene fieramente testa. I suoi fratelli maggiori ormai hanno notato che c'è qualcosa e lo prendono in giro, pensano che sia perso dietro a una delle cortigiane. Dopo un mese ormai non riesce nemmeno più a mangiare. Combatte son la sola forza di volontà.  
Una mattina si alza e le gambe quasi non lo reggono. Ma lui è testardo e si rialza, riuscendo a mettere nello stomaco solo del miele per poter andare avanti. Pensa solo all'uomo che gli ha rubato il cuore. Perchè sì, dopo un mese ormai ha ammesso con se stesso che quello che prova è un amore, stupido e irrazionale, appunto, ma amore. Va come sempre sul campo di battaglia, cerca il suo uomo tra i nemici e quando lo trova non pensa più a nulle se non a lui. Purtroppo questo lo porta troppo indietro tra le file nemiche. Quando il suo esercito si ritira lui viene accerchiato. Il suo uomo sparisce e lui viene legato e trascinato fino ad una enorme tenda. L'uomo che gli sconvolge l'anima arriva insieme ad altri.  
“Mio signore, chiunque sia propongo di ucciderlo subito.” Un sacerdote vestito di viola lo guarda con astio.   
“No.” Un gesto e tutti fanno alcuni passi indietro.  
“Chi sei?” La voce dell'uomo è profonda e roca.  
“Margelatu, quarto principe di Isan” Gli manca l'aria e il cuore sembra impazzito per quella vicinanza.  
“Cosa dovrei farne di te piccolo principe?” Quegli occhi verdi sembrano scrutargli dentro l'anima.  
“Tienimi con te. Sarò al tuo fianco fino alla morte e oltre.” Sussurra.  
“Ti amo, sei padrone del mio cuore.” Margelatu lo dice guardandolo negli occhi.  
“Stregone! Ho cambiato idea, uccidilo!” L'uomo fa alcuni passi indietro, scioccato da quello che ha sentito. Margelatu non capisce cosa succeda, si sente solo cadere, poi il nulla.   
Si sveglia su un letto morbido. Non è più legato. Sente dei passi leggeri, tiene gli occhi chiusi, ma chiunque sia non sta andando verso di lui, sembra che cammini avanti e indietro. Apre piano gli occhi e lo vede, sembra una fiera in gabbia mentre si muove sinuoso e silenzioso da una parte all'altra della tenda. Gli manca il fiato. Si alza lentamente a sedere. L'uomo si volta di scatto e lo fissa.  
“Che dovrei fare con te?” Chiede leggermente irritato.  
“Tienimi con te.” A Margelatu manca la voce.  
“Non sai nemmeno chi sono, come puoi amarmi?” Gli chiede avvicinandosi per guardarlo meglio negli occhi, cercando qualche bugia.  
“Dal primo giorno che abbiamo incrociato le spade non faccio altro che sognarti. Tutte le notti. Lo so so che è una pazzia, ma quando ti guardo il mio cuore impazzisce e voglio solo starti vicino.” Margelatu si avvicina a quel viso, a quelle labbra che per tanto tempo ha sognato di baciare.  
“Tutto questo non ha senso...” L'uomo sospira, sembra stupito.  
“Come ti chiami?” Il principe praticamente lo supplica.  
“Ares.” Risponde incerto.  
“Il re...” A Margelatu si gela il sangue nelle vene quando capisce chi si ritrova davanti.  
“Si... E un re non può... innamorarsi.... di un... nemico...” Ares lo guarda negli occhi, perdendosi in quei piccoli pozzi blu. Si sporge e si baciano.  
“Anche io ti ho sognato.” Confessa alla fine del bacio.  
“Allora è destino...” Margelatu lo sussurra accarezzando la spalla del re. Senza armatura è ancora più bello, muscoloso e fiero.


	25. La nave pirata

Jordan Hemingway Efp  
Pirati. Bucanieri. Mercenari della peggior specie, a bordo di una nave che seminava il terrore in tutta la Galassia. E Therese ancora non si spiegava come potesse la capitana di suddetta nave lanciarle baci da sopra la plancia di comando

“Capitano, qui non c'è più nulla. Nè uomini, né provviste, né parti riciclabili.” Uno dei suoi pirati fa rapporto, a modo suo.  
“Fate saltare la nave quando sono tornati tutti.” Il capitano lo dice voltandosi appena verso il suo secondo, che risponde con un piccolo gesto del capo. Therese guarda la donna sottocchi, le sembra così bella e letale... Un bellissimo essere dalla pelle viola e gli occhi scuri, sospira osservandone i movimenti sinuosi e sexy. Appesi ad ogni treccina ha dei piccoli campanellini, uno dei marinai anziani le ha detto che è un acconciatura tipica della sua razza. La ragazza non ha mai visto un essere simile e si perde a fissarla. Solo a vedere quel corpo prova pura estasi mistica. Lei è troppo magra, piatta, insignificante. Non ha nulla che la faccia risaltare in mezzo a tutto il resto. Mentre il capitano... lei è semplicemente stupenda. Sospira quando la vede uscire dalla sala controllo. Starà andando nelle sue stanze? Magari con qualcuno dei suoi fedelissimi amanti? Gli occhi le si riempiono subito di lacrime. Si alza e esce da lì, nessuno fa caso a lei, come al solito. È troppo insignificante. Cammina per il corridoio senza vedere nulla, ormai le lacrime le scendono sul viso. Sbatte contro qualcuno, che usciva dalla cucina, cadendo a terra.  
“Stai bene piccola?” La voce del capitano la fa sobbalzare, spalanca gli occhi guardando in alto. Una mano è tesa verso di lei.  
“Si... mi scusi...” Dice afferrando quella mano, viene aiutata ad alzarsi.  
“Sei finita a terra e ti scusi?” La donna ride, divertita, facendola arrossire.  
“Non guardavo... io... mi scusi capitano... le ho dato fastidio...” Dice agitata, quando le sfugge un singhiozzo non sa più cosa fare, praticamente fugge via, finendo contro la porta chiusa dell'ascensore. Per sua fortuna si apre subito, e lei può entrare e rannicchiarsi al sicuro lì dentro. Che figura, che modo sconsiderato di agire. Come erano belli quegli occhi scuri... pensava fossero neri, ma quando li ha visti così da vicino le erano sembrati sul rosso...  
Il giorno dopo è di nuovo seduta al suo posto, che si tormenta il bordo della maglia. Il capitano è alle sue spalle, come sempre, ma lei ha paura di guardare nella sua direzione. La sente parlare e dare ordini a quel branco di pazzi che costituiscono l'equipaggio. Ogni persona lì è inseguita dall'esercito di almeno tre galassie. Sospira, anche lei ha fatto danni, ma non è stata colpa sua. Aveva dieci anni, non poteva sapere cosa stava facendo... ma questo non aveva impedito al generale che governava il suo pianeta di condannarla a morte. Stupido essere idiota, forse l'averglielo detto non aveva giovato. Si volta appena verso il capitano. Oggi le sembra più bella del solito. Indossa un abito bianco lungo con una semplice fascia rossa in vita. La guarda in estasi. La donna si volta e le manda in piccolo bacio. Lei arrossisce, il cuore impazzito mentre si volta di scatto verso la strumentazione di bordo. È davvero successo? Si domanda. Era rivolta a lei? No, deve essersi sbagliata, di sicuro! Prova a voltarsi ancora, la guarda dare ordini, poi il capitano si volta e le manda un altro bacio. Lei la fissa, scioccata. Quella donna bellissima sorride proprio a lei...


	26. Il trono

Elisa Story Zabini  
MCU, Thor/Loki. Loki pensa di essere diverso da Thor, ma in fondo, hanno entrambi un ego troppo grande per essere buoni eredi al trono. 

Nel silenzio della notte si sentono dei passi, dio degli inganni è, come sempre dall'età della ragione, inquieto. Cammina veloce, cercando di soffocare la sua mente iperattiva. Padre ha detto che sceglierà presto il suo erede e lui vuole trovare qualcosa per impressionarlo. Ma non riesce a pensare a nulla. Cosa può fare per compiacere il padre? Si affaccia ad uno dei balconi. Da lì vede Thor, che ride con i suoi amici, ubriaco. Si ferma a fissarlo. Perchè padre apprezza solo lui? Il principe non riesce a capirlo. Lui fa tutto come deve essere fatto, si scervella, si fa anche del male, a volte, pur di compiacere il genitore. Che non ha occhi che per il pentapalmo rozzo e ubriacone che si ritrova come fratello. Sbatte i pugni sul muretto. Dove sbaglia? Guarda ancora sotto. Il possente dio del tuono barcolla ubriaco. No, non può scegliere lui, non è giusto. Lui si danna l'anima pur di compiacere il padre e non viene nemmeno guardato, mentre l'altro... gli basta sorridere per essere lodato e premiato. Forse è colpa sua? In fondo è completamente diverso dal fratello, e non solo per il fisico. Non riesce a ridere e ad essere così fastidiosamente luminoso e gioioso in ogni situazione. È come se Thor fosse l'acqua calma e limpida del mare vicino alla spiaggia. Tiepida, invitante, ristoratrice. Mentre lui è come quella sotto al bifrost, agitata, in fermento. Pericolosa. È così che lo vedono tutti. Ed è per quello che lo allontanano. Anche ora, nella notte, lui è solo, mentre Thor... lui ha amici e gente che vuole stargli vicino. Mentre Loki... è sempre solo, a pensare. Sa che quello che pensa a volte è distruttivo, ma non riesce a farne a meno. Quando vaga nel castello, nella profondità della notte, senza nessuno che voglia dargli conforto, aiutarlo a fuggire dai suoi incubi, riesce solo a organizzare piani crudeli per far sfigurare gli altri e mettersi in luce. Guarda il fratello ridere, felice e baciare una donna. Si volta e torna all'interno del palazzo, tirando un pugno contro lo stipite della porta. Alcune piccole goccioline di sangue gli cadono dalla mano. Si da dell'idiota. Farsi male per una stupidaggine simile.  
Thor beve, per dimenticare. Il modo in cui il fratello lo guarda negli ultimi tempi lo fa vibrare dentro. Non capisce cosa sia, non lo vuole nemmeno sapere. Quello sguardo lo fa tremare quando si posa, penetrante, su di lui. Lui, che è così limpido e innocente, si sente invadere dal fuoco. E non è sicuro che sia la cosa giusta da provare, sopratutto per un fratello. Allora beve, si da hai bagordi e quando non può c'è la lotta, e le donne, poche, che lo lasciano insoddisfatto e lo fanno sentire sbagliato. È convinto che per stare con una donna dovrebbe provare sentimenti veri, non dovrebbe solo essere un modo per spegnere il cervello. Per questo cerca sempre più spesso di sfinirsi nell'arena e poi di cadere ubriaco sopra la panca del suo giardino. Ormai è giorni che si sveglia in quel posto, con i muscoli indolenziti e un mal di testa da record. Madre lo ha ripreso più volte, gli ricorda di essere più assennato, come il bravo Loki... Beve ancora, una ragazza gli si siede in grembo e lui si lascia baciare. Non gli importa. Pensa solo a quegli occhi verde chiaro che gli fanno ribollire il sangue. Perchè? Si domanda, ma non vuole cercare la risposta. Che è lì, al confine della sua razionalità, sempre più vicina, sopratutto quando è ubriaco. La ragazza gli sale a cavalcioni, tirandosi su la gonna. Vuole farlo lì? Davanti a tutti? A lui non interessa, continua a bere, ormai completamente ubriaco. Come sarebbe avere il corpo di Loki stretto in quel modo attorno a sé? Si domanda mentre quella, nemmeno sa chi sia, si muove lasciva su di lui. Sente qualcuno che gli parla, non sa chi e nemmeno cosa dice. Vorrebbe sentire la voce di Loki che gli sussurra dolcemente all'orecchio. Viene con un gemito sonoro, la sposta via da se. Non vuole nulla. Si alza, e arriva, barcollando fino al divano. Si sdraia e si addormenta, senza badare a nulla e nessuno.  
Odino osserva i figli. Scuote la testa. Scegliere il suo erede? Si domanda con un sorriso. Sa già chi sarà re dopo di lui, ma sa che è troppo presto. Sembrano entrambi due bambini in preda agli eventi. Pieni solo di se stessi, incapaci di vedere al di là del proprio naso. Sospira, dovrebbe aver allevato due re, invece si ritrova con due piccole spine nel fianco. Uno troppo pieno della sua forza per vedere la debolezza attorno a lui. L'altro troppo pieno del suo rancore per vedere l'amore che gli fiorisce accanto.


	27. La piccola amazzone

Jordan Hemingway Efp  
Originale: L'ultima battaglia di Marta. 

Marta è una guerriera, se lo ripeteva da quando era bambina. Una guerriera quando lottava contro la madre, che voleva solo sacrificarla al dio. Una guerriera quando poi il padre voleva farne una piccola femmina di piacere. Una guerriera quando a dodici anni aveva deciso di diventare un amazzone. Ora si ripete ossessivamente: sono una guerriera. Stringe forte l'elsa della della spada. Lei è l'ultimo blocco prima dei bambini. Non è brava, non è forte. Ma è un amazzone. Bè, si... quasi. Sente il rumore ella spade. La battaglia al piano superiore. Le sue sorelle che combattono anche per loro. Controlla da una delle finestre. Stanno perdendo. Prende una decisione, disperata.  
“Mirian, scendi di sotto. Conduci i bambini al tempio segreto. Farò crollare la grotta se arrivano a me. Corri.” Ordina alla ragazza più piccola. Che la guarda spaventata, senza muoversi.  
“Vai! Dovete sopravvivere, a qualsiasi costo, non devono arrivare al nostro tesoro più prezioso!” La spinge verso le scale. Da lì si sentono i bambini piangere appena. La ragazzina la guarda e annuisce, iniziando a piangere.  
“Ti aspetteremo al tempio sorella. Raggiungici. Ti amo.” Mirian si sporge e le da un piccolo bacio sulle labbra. Si sorridono.  
Marta è sola ora, ad aspettare. Dietro di lei le scale. Oltre le scale, un muro di pietre crollate. I bambini sono al sicuro. Sente dei passi. Stanno arrivando. Lei è lì, sola. Ma è una guerriera. Nessuno arriverà mai ai bambini. Stringe la spada. Vede il primo uomo arrivare e gli si scaglia contro.  
“Marta era una guerriera.” Mirian culla la bambina tra le braccia.  
“Grazie a lei abbiamo salvato tutti i bambini. Era l'ultima difesa e ci ha protetto. Ha dato tutta se stessa per noi. Quando le altre sono riuscite a raggiungerla aveva ucciso due uomini. Ma erano troppi. Respirava ancora, era cosciente.” A Mirian sfugge un piccolo singhiozzo in ricordo del suo primo amore.  
“Il suo corpo nudo era ridotto a pezzi. L'avevano picchiata e poi usata per il loro piacere quando si erano accorti che non potevano andare oltre. Gli uomini possono essere malvagi con noi bambine mie. Bisogna stare attente. Per questo viviamo qui, nella foresta. Solo le adulte possono uscire dal rifugio. Diventate forti piccole. Per Marta, che si è sacrificata per tutte noi. E ha avuto in cambio una fine orrenda.” Mirian si asciuga il viso. Ricorda ancora troppo bene il suo viso, il suo corpo che non smetteva di sanguinare. Le avevano rotto qualcosa dentro, allora lei non aveva capito cosa le avevano fatto, aveva solo tredici anni Mirian. Marta ne aveva quindici e avevano abusato talmente tanto di lei da ucciderla, dopo giorni di agonia...


	28. Amicizzizie virtuali

28  
Jordan Hemingway Efp  
Originale: Se non fosse partita, avrebbe avuto quella vita che tutti desideravano, tutti tranne lei. 

Elsa sedeva composta e silenziosa. Una perfetta signorina, come diceva la madre. Carne da macello, pronta per essere venduta, pensava lei. Con un vestitino a fiorellini, lungo fin sotto al ginocchio, si sentiva una donna degli anni cinquanta. Le sue amiche invidiavano il fatto che lei si potesse sempre vestire con abiti costosi, e poi era così alla moda il vintage... A lei faceva ribrezzo. Si sentiva soffocare. L'uomo davanti a lei sorrideva, guardandola, su futuro marito. E non avevano nemmeno passato dieci minuti da soli. Era possibile, nel duemila e quindici essere in quella situazione assurda? La vibrazione nella tasca della gonna la avvisava che non era sola, che aveva una persona che la capiva e supportava. Le alleviava la sofferenza di quella cena. Si alzò chiedendo educatamente scusa, ma doveva 'incipriarsi il naso'. Si sentiva ridicola a dire una cosa simile. In bagno potè finalmente controllare il cellulare. Una frase, due parole: 'A mezzanotte!' Solo questo e lei non sapeva cosa pensare. Erano le dieci e mezza. Cosa sarebbe successo a mezzanotte? Aveva parlato tanto con quella strana ragazza, conosciuta in rete. Nemmeno sapeva quanti anni avesse lei, non sapeva nemmeno il suo nome. Aveva paura a volte, se dietro non ci fosse stata l'amica di cui si fidava? Se fosse stato un maniaco? Ma in fondo... cosa aveva da perdere? Il matrimonio con uno sconosciuto, brutto e insignificante omuncolo o l'avventura di una fuga? Troppe domande a cui la sua mente rispondeva sempre con la stessa risposta: la fuga. Dai genitori benestanti, che volevano decidere della sua vita. Da un marito che non conosceva. Da un matrimonio a soli diciott'anni. La fuga dalla sua costante angoscia. Dall'incomprensione di chi vedeva solo l'esterno dorato della sua vita, senza accorgersi che di dorato c'erano solo le sbarre dipinte della sua prigione. Tornò al tavolo, Elsa, senza dire nulla, fingendo di gradire le cena, mangiando poco o nulla, era vegetariana ma non aveva potuto nemmeno scegliersi le pietanze, i genitori le avevano preso un bell'arrosto che le faceva venire la nausea. A mezzanotte un cameriere si avvicinò alla ragazza con un biglietto. Il padre quasi glielo strappò dalle mani. Diventò rosso di rabbia quando lo lesse e lo strappò in mille pezzi.  
“E' uno scherzo?” Chiese al cameriere, che lo guardò senza capire. Ad Elsa il cuore batteva impazzito, cosa stava succedendo?  
“Chi è Nyaa?” Domandò ancora l'uomo, rivolto a lei. Un messaggio da lei? Allora era lì... era davvero andata a prenderla, ma lei era minorenne...  
“Il messaggio era per me, cosa dice?” Elsa alzò la testa, tremava, ma doveva sapere cosa diceva il messaggio.   
“Tanti auguri per i tuoi diciotto anni, andiamo? E quello strano nome. Ora spiegami cos'è questa storia. Esigo saperlo subito.” Il padre la guardò malissimo. Ma lei ormai non ci pensava più. Mezzanotte, si era quasi dimenticata la data. Era maggiorenne e Nyaa era andata a prenderla. Andare? Stare lì? Tremava.  
“Questo è un oltraggio, dammi il tuo cellulare e a casa sistemeremo il tuo computer. Basta, sei diventata una pazza a stare a parlare con quel coso. Tu devi fare come ti ordino io. Sono tuo padre.” L'uomo era furente. Lei lo guardò scioccata.  
“Piccola mia, sei così cambiata, che ti hanno fatto?” Anche la madre era contro di lei. Grosse lacrime le scesero lungo le guance. Non volevano una figlia, ma una schiava che facesse solo il loro volere. Non se ne era mai accorta prima di conoscere Nyaa e Deus, loro le avevano aperto gli occhi. Deus, aveva l'età del padre e lei non riusciva quasi a crederci, le sembrava così giovane ed era piacevole parlare con lui. Nyaa era diventata una confidente, sempre pronta a dirle una battuta quando piangeva e a consigliarla una volta saputo il modo in cui veniva trattata. Avevano parlato tanto. Erano sogni, irrealizzabili. Tutto quello che si erano dette le era sempre sembrato come una bella favola.  
E ora era lì. La sua Mamy, come la chiamava. Venuta per prenderla e portarla chissà dove, chissà per quanto.  
“Io vado via. Sono appena diventata maggiorenne, mi volete costringere a un matrimonio di convenienza per i vostri interessi. Rendetevi conto che siamo nel duemila e quindici, non nel medioevo. Vi ho sempre voluto bene, e voi mi avete spezzato il cuore.” Elsa non riesce più a fermare le lacrime. Si alza, tra l'incredulità generale. Riesce ad arrivare fino all'ingresso del ristorante prima che il padre si riprenda e le corra dietro.  
“Fermati. Te lo ordino.” le afferra e storge il polso. Lei si lascia sfuggire un piccolo gemito di dolore.  
“Le stai facendo male.” Un uomo alto, biondo con profondi occhi verdi costringe il padre a lasciarla andare.  
“Non si immischi lei, è mia figlia, ne faccio ciò che voglio.” Il padre di Elsa lo guarda male.  
“I figli non nostre proprietà, hanno diritti, desideri, sogni. Se non riesci a capirlo non meriti di essere chiamato 'papà'.” L'uomo biondo lo schermisce.  
“Cucciola, non piangere...” Elsa alza gli occhi su una ragazza, che la guarda e sorride. Le sembra bellissima. E l'ha chiamata cucciola...  
“Mamy...” Sussurra gettandosi tra le sue braccia.  
“Ora noi andiamo. Non faccia scenate. Elsa vi contatterà tra qualche giorno. Pensi bene a cosa dirle quando vi risentirete. Perchè trattare sua figlia come una schiava non è certo un buon modo per farla felice.” Nyaa sorride, dolce. L'uomo biondo ride. Elsa viene portata via, stretta tra le braccia forti e rassicuranti della sua amica.  
“Sei davvero tu? Avevo così paura. Ma come hai fatto a venire qui?” Elsa non sa come sia possibile tutto quello. Poi si accorge dell'uomo biondo, che le cammina accanto.  
“Pensavi che lasciare al tuo destino?” Lei si rende conto, per la prima volta, dello strano accento dell'uomo.  
“Da sola non ci sarei mai riuscita. Ma sapevi che Deus abita vicino a te?” Nyaa sorride all'uomo.  
“Deus...” Elsa ripete il suo nome.   
“Sei più giovane, non hai trentotto anni.” Lo guarda e non capisce. Ha un figlio della sua età, ma l'uomo che ha davanti le sembra così bello e giovane.  
“Trentanove, sono vecchio...” Deus scuote la testa.  
“Smetti di dire che sei vecchio? Ho tre mesi meno di te! Ti spezzo le braccine amò.” Nyaa ride alla faccia fintamente arrabbiata di lui. Elsa non sa cosa dire. Scoppia a ridere e piangere insieme. Il suo cuore è diviso in due, metà e disperato per i genitori che ha perso, metà è felice per quelle due persone, che fino a ieri le sembravano angeli irreali e invece l'hanno davvero salvata.


	29. Ti volevo...

Gaia Riddle Gold  
Remus/Severus: AU! dopo la Guerra, Remus sopravvive, Quando Remus si risvegliò al San Mungo e scoprì che Severus era stato ucciso

Apre gli occhi e la prima cosa che pensa è che c'è troppo silenzio. È in paradiso? Inferno? Si muove appena e un dolore al fianco gli toglie il respiro, riportandolo immediatamente nel mondo dei vivi. In ospedale, per la precisione. Con Harry che gli dorme accanto e un dolore costante che gli impedisce di pensare a qualcosa di concreto.  
La seconda volta che esce dall'incoscienza gli raccontano cosa è accaduto nella battaglia, come hanno vinto. E di chi è parte del merito. Remus perde il contatto con la realtà quando sente che lui è morto.  
Severus. Occhi neri, sguardo penetrante. Sorriso incerto. La lacrima che gli era scesa sul viso, tanto tempo prima. Il bacio dolce a casa di Sirius. Lo sguardo sconfitto, l'ultima volta. Tristezza. Rabbia. Amore.  
Severus... non esiste più. Non ha piì tempo per dirgli che ha sbagliato, che anche lui lo ama.  
Lo ama... Remus piange, per la prima volta dopo la morte di suo padre.

“Remus.” La voce di Severus tentenna appena mentre gli slaccia la camicia. Non sanno cosa stanno facendo, sanno solo che devono farlo.

“Remus...” Severus gli va incontro, teso.  
“Mi spiace.” Una mano sulla sua spalla, a conforto. Sirius è morto e, anche se lo detestava, gli spiace... Remus si avvicina e lo bacia.

“Remus...” La voce di Severus è già una supplica. Ha ucciso Silente, lui dovrebbe catturarlo, mandarlo in prigione, ma quegli occhi... Per la prima volta Severus piange stretto al suo petto.

“Remus...” Severus ha gli occhi stanchi, una bacchetta puntata contro al suo petto.  
“Arrivano, fuggi.” Una carezza sul suo viso.  
“Spero che sarai felice con lei...” Un cuore spezzato.

“Remus...” Severus ha un piccolo sorriso.  
“Ti amo.” Una confessione prima di un bacio dolce, alla fine della sua vita.


	30. Matrimoni.

Gaia Riddle Gold  
Remus/Severus con riferimenti Lily/Severus: Quello era il secondo matrimonio a cui era costretto a partecipare della persona amata.

Severus stava in piedi, nascosto in fondo alla navata. Solo, nell'ombra. Una presenza silenziosa e indesiderata. Ascolta le parole del celebrante, l'unione di due anime che si amano. Ritorna indietro a un altro matrimonio, un altro posto, un altra vita. Stessa tristezza, stessa rabbia, stesso profondo dolore. Ora come allora assiste, impotente, alla distruzione silenziosa del suo cuore. L'uomo che ama ha un sorriso dolce sul viso. Una gioia che rende quegli occhi dorati ancora più belli. Sorride mentre una piccola lacrima gli scivola sulla guancia. È colpa tua, si dice. Lui era lì, doveva solo allungare la mano e prendere l'unica cosa che lo avrebbe salvato dal suo inferno in terra. Invece aveva avuto paura. Non era mai interessato a qualcuno, Remus era stato il primo che si era voltato a guardarlo. E tutto il suo essere aveva vacillato. Non era riuscito a dimostrare i suoi sentimenti e ora... Fissava l'uomo per cui ha perso il cuore sposare una donna, non una bella e affascinante, una scialba e insignificante. Una piccola pagliaccetta, che fa ridere tutti. Ma che era riuscita ad incastrarlo. Si è fatta mettere incinta, la piccola furba. E ora l'avrebbe avuto vicino per sempre. Ma non era colpa di lei. Se lui l'avesse fermato quella mattina le cose sarebbero andate diversamente. Invece aveva finto di dormire. Avendo paura di chiedere all'uomo che l'aveva amato per tutta la notte di restargli accanto. Ma ormai è tutto perso, si dice. Silente è morto. Lui un mangiamorte. Potter un fuggiasco. E Remus, il suo amore, è sposato a un altra. L'unica cosa che può sperare è che la morte arrivi presto, e, con essa, l'oblio. Deve finire il suo compito. Deve portare a termine la sua missione, ma poi... Poi la morte sarà una benedizione. La fine di tutte le sofferenze. La fine del suo tormento. Ha lasciato tutti i suoi averi a Remus, con una piccola lettera in cui chiedeva scusa e spiegava tutto. Il piano di Silente. I progetti per Harry. Tutto. In cui gli confessava il suo amore.

Steso a terra Severus guarda gli occhi di Lily, da i suoi ricordi al figlio di lei, il suo primo amore. Poi sospira, chiude gli occhi, il suo compito è giunto al termine, la morte arriverà presto. Remus... Spera solo che il suo Remus sia in salvo. Che viva felice. Che cresca suo figlio in serenità. Che ogni tanto si ricordi di lui e sorrida, almeno una volta...


	31. L'ho ucciso...?

Gaia Riddle Gold   
Remus/Severus (oggi ce l'ho con loro): Remus scopre che durante la luna piena ha morso Severus a morte  
A tua scelta se è un incubo o meno 

Il freddo lo sveglia. È nudo e solo, rannicchiato dentro a una grotta. Cerca di alzarsi, gli fa male il fianco. Si guarda le mani, sangue. Anche la sua bocca sa di sangue. Barcolla fino all'ingresso della grotta. Si guarda attorno, senza capire. O meglio senza Voler capire. È pieno di sangue. Un animale, si dice sentendo il petto stretto in una morsa. Deve essere stato attaccato da un animale. Ma c'è tanto sangue lì. Troppo. Una bacchetta.   
Non la conosco. Si urla nella mente. Poco più in là un corpo mutilato, smembrato. Gli arti staccati, il petto squarciato ed esposto. Il cuore... non c'è. L'avrà mangiato lui? Un ondata di panico gli sale dallo stomaco. La testa, manca. Chi ha ucciso? Si domanda iniziando ad ansimare. Fa altri passi verso il cadavere e la vede. I capelli neri sono intrisi di sangue. Gli occhi neri vacui, persi. Un urlo disumano gli esce dalla gola. Cade in ginocchio accanto alla testa.   
Non lui. Allunga la mano sul viso pieno di sangue.   
Non lui. Accarezza la guancia fredda.  
Non lui. Prende la testa tra le mani.  
Non lui. Inizia a cullarla come farebbe con un bambino piccolo.  
Non lui. Dolore.  
Non lui! Urla.  
Non lui! Chiude gli occhi e vede il sorriso dell'uomo che ama.  
Non lui! Sente la voce di Severus che dice di amarlo.  
Non lui! Le mani calde e morbide sulla sua pelle.  
Non lui!   
Non lui!   
Non luiii! Si taglia i polsi.  
“Remus. Remus!” La voce di Severus, mani forti lo scuotono. Apre gli occhi. Occhi neri, vigili, che lo guardano. Il viso pallido, pulito.  
“Niente sangue.” Sussurra. Stringe il suo amore iniziando a singhiozzare. Non era vero. Era un sogno. Tutto finto. Lo bacia con disperazione.  
“Va tutto bene.” La voce di Severus è dolce, viva.  
“Ti amo.” Gli dice sorridendo. Severus lo stringe. Va tutto bene, si dice.   
Peccato solo gli faccia male il fianco.  
Lentamente scivola nell'incoscienza.


End file.
